Eye'll Find You
by SammyLover84
Summary: Sequel to "Eye's Of Destiny"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Bad Dream**

As the fire was blazing around them Sam could hear one voice through his head, "Hello Sammy, miss me."

"No you can't be here! We stopped you!" Sam looked around the around room, seeing Dean and Riley coughing, and why wasn't he coughing? Why was he fine? "Leave Dean and Riley alone," Sam screamed out.

"Oh, now I can't do that Sammy. I have you right where I want you." The yellow eyes danced around.

"What do you want, then?" Sam asked even though he knew what the answer was.

"You!"

Sam Winchester woke up with a start in his bed in the motel eight that was old and needed to be repaired and soon. Sam looked around the room and noticed that he didn't wake up his brother or sister. _Thank God_, Sam thought. They'd been driving for about two days now since they saved Chris Thomas from the demon's plans. They had got there in the nick of time.

Sam got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom, and flipped on the light, and started to turn on the sink when he heard a sound come from the room. Sam turned to see Riley at the door staring at him. "Riley what are you doing up so late?" Sam looked at her.

"Are you ok Sammy? I heard you mumbling in your sleep. Something about no you can't be here? What was that about Sam?" Riley asked. Riley knew that Sam would never tell her, he never told what really happened when he had dreams, or visions, and especially when it came to Dean and Riley.

"Nothing's wrong. Bad dream that's all." Sam turned away to wash his face.

"Bad dream huh," Dean asked sleepily, "So, what was it about then?" Dean asked with an eye brow going up. Dean was standing right next to Riley looking at Sam. There was no way Dean was going to let Sam get away with it this time. The last time Sam didn't say anything about the dream, or one of his visions it almost had gotten Riley and Dean killed. But, Sam wasn't talking.

"Nothing, just a bad dream, and that's it." Sam said finishing putting water on his face.

_That's it,_ Dean thought to himself. Riley looked up at Dean and saw that look in Dean's eyes that he was going to do something that Sam wasn't going to like. Dean looked down at Riley, and nodded to her. Riley moved away from the bathroom. Dean moved in towards the doorway to make sure that Sam wasn't going to get away.

The last time Dean went to confront Sam about a vision, Sam ran out of the room. Sam turned around to see Dean blocking the way out of the bathroom. "Dean what are you doing?" Sam looked at Dean, not liking what was going on.

"Come on Sammy tell me about your dream." Dean looked at Sam.

"Let me out of the bathroom, it was nothing." Sam started to walk, but Dean put his hand up and pushed Sam back into the bathroom. Sam just stared at Dean.

"No, Sammy you're going to tell me what your dream was about. The last time I let you go, and letting you decide when to tell almost got us killed. So, no Sammy you're not leaving till you tell me about your dream." Sam just narrowed his eyes at Dean. "We can do this the easy way Sammy, or the hard way, and I prefer the easy way Sammy. Cause you're not going to like the hard way."

"It was nothing Dean for the last time." Sam saw his only way out and took the chance. Sam didn't want to say what he saw at the house that night, and in his dream. Sam made a run for it. Sam was surprised that he got passed Dean, and made his way to the door to get out. He couldn't let Dean or Riley hear that the yellow-eyed demon came to see him after they got Chris Thomas out. Sam made it to the door, and then cursed under his breath when the door was locked. Sam raced to get the door unlocked, but felt strong arms going around his waist. Sam turned his head to see Dean grabbing him, and pulling Sam away from the door.

"Dean, come on. Let me go!" Sam saw Riley just looking on, and shaking her head. "Riley come on! Get Dean off of me!" Sam pleaded with his adopted sister.

"No, Sammy not until you tell us about your dream. Something bad happened, and we want to know. I don't agree with what Dean is going to do, but then again its Dean."

Dean pushed him towards the bed, and grabbed one of his hands, and cuffed him to the bed pole, then quickly grabbed the other one and did the same thing. Sam just looked at Dean horrified with what his big brother just did. _Ok,_ Dean thought, _over the top, but we need to know._

"Dean what the hell! Let me out of this!" Sam screamed at Dean.

"No Sammy not until you tell us about your dream, and don't worry I paid for another day or two for this hotel, or until you talk."

Sam just looked at Dean, and Dean just took a seat in the chair, both men just stared at one another.

_Oh great_, Riley thought. _This is going to be a long day._ Riley walked back over to the bed, and sat down on it and got out her head phones and listened to music. This was going to be a very long night.

None of the Winchesters saw anyone around their room, or someone following them for a year. Just waiting for something to happen. Waiting for one of them to be alone. The eyes peered into the room, and saw that Sam was cuffed to the bed, and that Dean and Riley were just looking at him.

"Well, well Dean is started to see what Sammy's destiny is then. No matter, I just need to wait till they go and leave Sammy all by himself. They could go now, but Dean would never leave his baby brother there like that. No matter I will have Sammy Winchester and the rest of them right where I want them."

With that the man in the shadows left the motel, and back to his plans for the younger Winchester boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: All Hell Breaks Loose**

Sam just stared at Dean for an hour and a half before he decided to tell the truth, well sort of. "Ok, you two want to hear what my dream was about then?"

"Yeah, Sammy. Once you tell us we'll un-cuff you." Riley said looking at Dean with a look that said you better un-cuff him after we're done.

Dean looked at Riley and got the message, boy this girl is so much like me, Dean thought. "Yeah Sammy we'll un-cuff you after you tell us."

"Fine." Sammy began, _boy I hope this works, and they believe me._ "I had a nightmare that you two were dead, because of me. It was from the last time we went to save Chris. It was just a nightmare that I feel like I'm going to screw up again. That's it." Sam closed his eyes. Please let them have brought it.

"Sammy you're not going to screw up. That was an accident the last time. You didn't mean for that to happen. Anyway it sounds like it's just a nightmare anyway. So, Dean let him go." Riley looked at Dean, but Dean wasn't moving. "Dean he told us let him go." Riley said again.

"No, I can't let him go." Dean stated simply.

"Why the hell not!" Riley shouted at Dean.

"Because, he's not telling us the truth." Sam looked up at Dean with sad eyes. Sam eyes showed hurt that Dean didn't believe him. That look killed Dean, but he had a feeling that Sam wasn't telling them the truth. "I know he's not telling us the truth. That was too easy. Sammy you would've just slept through the night and came up with a bad plan to get out."

"Dean that is the truth. I wish I didn't mess up last time. I almost got you two killed, and that would've killed me. It was just a nightmare and that was it." Sam was impressed with himself on this performance. Riley brought it, now he just needed to get Dean to go for it.

"Dean if you won't let Sam go then I will." Riley started to get up and walk over to Dean to get the key away from him.

"Ok, fine. But, I swear to God Sammy if you're not telling me the truth so help you God!" Dean got up, and walked over to Sam, and un-cuffed him. Sam started rubbing his wrists from where the cuffs had been. Sam thought about running for it, but that would alone show that he was lying and Riley had believed him. So, that was out of the question.

"So, how about this. Since we're all up now anyways how about we go to the bar down the street." Sam hated the idea of going to the bar, but it was easy for Riley to get in. It was bar and restaurant.

"Fine, I'm in. I can't sleep anyways." Dean said getting up. Looking over at Sammy. "You're coming with us. I'm not leaving you here alone."

Sammy just sighed, "Ok, besides I was going to go away." Sam got up, and walked to the bathroom. "Just let me get changed fast."

Once the door was closed Dean turned towards Riley. "You know he's lying don't you."

"Yeah, Dean I know he's lying to us. I'm not that stupid." Riley looked at Dean.

"Come on, can't you use you voodoo power on him, and bring back someone to talk to him." Dean stopped, and liked the idea. But, Riley didn't like it.

"No, Dean I said I wouldn't use my abilities on you two. Never in a million years." Dean sighed at the thought of that. "But, I do have an idea though. You know Sammy will tell us the truth if he has a little too much to drink." Riley looked at Dean, and smiled.

Dean just smiled back at Riley. God he was happy he was related to this girl now. She thinks just like me, and has the brains like Sammy. Sam walked out and all three of them made there way to bar across the street.

Their time at the bar was fun. Well at least for Dean and Riley. Sam just watched as Dean kept getting beer and more soda for Riley. Sam had expected something from Dean when they went to the bar, so Sam would take a sip from his drink, then wait till Riley's and Dean's heads where facing the other way, then he spit the rest of his drink in the plant sitting right next to him. Thank God I have a plant to do all the drinking for me. But, something was off. Dean was gone by the third drink, and it usually took a lot longer, and a lot more drinks for Dean to start to feel it, and Riley had only been drinking Pepsi, and she was acting like she was drunk. Sam was starting to not like what was going on when he heard a familiar voice off to the side.

"I was hunting for a deer the other day, and decided to take some time off here and rest. That big son of bitch gave me a fight, but in the end I got him." The man laughed, and everyone around laughed too.

No, it can't be, Sam thought. He still has to be in jail. Then hearing that laugh again Sam made up his mind, and started to walk towards the bathroom doors where Riley was. On his way he saw Dean, and grabbed his arm. "Woo Sammy let me go." Dean tried to pull his arm away from Sam.

"Dean we need to get out of here." Sam said, walking faster to the bathroom door.

"Why, Sammy. Let's just have some beer before we go." Dean was laughing.

God I hope Dean's not too far gone to not understand the code word, Sam thought. "Dean, I forgot to turn off the stove before we left. So, it's going to start a fire if we don't go." Sam looked at Dean.

Dean snapped out of stupor and his eyes just widened. "Where is he?" Dean said coldly. Sam pointed to the other end of the bar. "Well I see he isn't reaching for the soap right now. Sammy let's go." Dean started to walk with Sam to get Riley.

They made it to the bathroom door in time, and knocked on the door. Riley come on we have to go. Riley opened the door, and looked at them both. Riley looked pale, and was using a paper towel to wipe her mouth. Sammy, Dean I don't feel too good.

"I knew it." Sam said picking up Riley and starting to carry her out of the bar with Dean right beside him. They made it back to the motel room and Sam placed Riley down on the bed. Riley passed out about three minutes ago. Dean sat down on the bed, and started to take his jacket off when he remembered something.

"Ah, dammit!" Dean yelled.

"What Dean? What is it?" Sam rushed over to his brother.

"First off Sam we're leaving tonight. I don't care if you drive, but we're leaving tonight." Dean looked like he going to blow up, or throw up.

"That's fine Dean. We'll leave tonight, that's no problem." Sam got up, and started to get some of their things together.

"It is a problem Sammy, because I forgot my car keys at the bar." Dean started to move his hands over his head. "You stay here, and I'll go and get them." Dean started to get up, but fell back down when he lost his balance. What did they put in those beers? Dean thought.

"No way Dean. You can't go in your condition. I'll go." Sam started to walk towards the door when Dean stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"No, you're not going. Not with him there. I'll go."

"Dean you can't do it. I'll be fast. Besides you left them on them counter didn't you?" Sam questioned Dean.

"Yeah I did. Ok fine, but be fast ok."

"Alright." With that Sam closed the door, and was gone. After five minutes Dean got up and headed towards the door to leave. "Screw this Sammy. I'm not leaving you alone with him." With that Dean locked and closed the door.

Sam walked quickly back to the bar. Sam was almost to the door when he heard a noise come from the ally. Ok what the hell was that? Sam thought. Sam started to move towards the ally when he heard another noise. Sam's head turned towards the noise, and saw a piece of wood on the floor. Sam picked it up, and headed behind the corner. All of a sudden Sam heard a familiar voice.

"Sam come on I know you didn't go into the bar yet."

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam dropped the wood and walked over towards Dean.

"You're not going by yourself Sam, and that's final." Dean started to walk pass Sam when Sam grabbed Dean's arm.

"No, you're going back to the motel, and waiting there. Dean you're almost passed out before I came to get you. Now go back." Sam started to turn around when he heard a noise from behind. Sam turned around to see Dean on the ground knocked out cold.

"Dean," Sam knelt down to Dean to check his pulse. "Dean come on wake up we need to get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere Sammy."

Sam looked up with hateful eyes at the man who had done so much to him. "What you couldn't kill me before, so you decided to come back and finish the job Gordon!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Come or Die**

"Sammy Winchester. I finally get to meet you again. Long time no see." Gordon laughed.

"Yeah, the last time I saw you, you were trying to kill me, so excuse me for not being so kind hearted towards you right now. Leave Dean alone."

"Oh, Dean is fine right where he is. Beside I don't want him. He was supposed to be sleeping right now along with your adopted sister right now."

"Leave Riley out of this." Sam said his voice becoming low and dangerous.

"Now, now Sammy. Why would I want to do that?" Gordon looked over towards the corner of the ally, and smiled towards Sam. "Besides Sammy I have better things to do right now."

"Like what?"

"You come with me. That's it, or if you don't come with me I will kill Dean right now, and I'll also kill Riley. It's up to you." Gordon's smile just kept getting bigger and bigger.

What is he waiting for? Sam thought. Without hesitation Sam started to make a break for it. Dean would be safe, because Gordon would end up following him. Gordon wanted him, so he was going to follow him.

Sam looked back, and started to smile to himself. Gordon was following him just like planned.

"Come on Sammy let's do this the easy way." Gordon was yelling at Sam.

Sam turned a corner and rammed right into a two big guys. Sam bounced back off of one of them and fell to the ground. Gordon just turned the corner and smiled. "Get him up."

The two guys picked up Sam, and held him still. Keeping arms to his side. Sam started to struggle against the man, but couldn't move. Why couldn't he move, he only wouldn't be able to move if these men were demons!

"HELP ME!" Sam started to yell. Hoping that Dean would wake up, and come find him or that someone would come over and help him. "DEAN HELP ME, ANYBODY HELP ME!"

"Shut him up." Gordon yelled at the man. The tall one who wasn't holding Sam grabbed something out of his jacket and put it over his mouth.

Sam just glared at Gordon who was reaching into his pocket for something. "Raise the sleeve of his shirt and his jacket. Actually get rid of the jacket." Sam was turned around and his jacket was stripped away from him. Sam started to kick at the other guy. Sam managed to get somewhat loose, and started to run, but was tackled to the ground.

"Sammy, Sammy. Haven't you learned your lesson yet? You're not going anywhere." Gordon leaned down to the ground, and the thug turned Sam around and held him tightly, while the other man held out his arm and ripped his sleeve.

Sam's eyes widened when he saw what Gordon was holding. It was syringe filled with stuff. Sam started to scream again in his gag. Hoping that Dean was coming soon, or Riley.

"Now Sammy it's time to take your medicine." Gordon smiled, and pushed the needle down into Sam's exposed flesh, and emptied the fluid into Sam's system. Sam was out within minutes. Gordon quickly put the needle back into his jacket and looked around.

"Hurry big brother will be waking up soon. Burn the jacket, and get him. We leave right now. I have a place that nobody will bother us." The one man holding Sam picked Sam up, and walked towards the car, while the other one picked up Sammy's jacket and brought it to the trash can to burn the jacket.

"Finally everything will play out just right." Gordon took out his cell phone, and dialed a number. "Hello, yeah we got him. He put up a fight, our little Sammy Winchester. Yes, we'll bring him to you. Plus remember our deal…..good. I'll bring him right now."

Oh yes little Sammy Winchester has just saved my life, and the rest of my friends' lives. Gordon turned away, and walked to the car.

As the car took off Dean started to wake up with no Sam in sight. Only a note in front him. Dean took the note, and his eyes widened with fear for his little brother.

Dean,

Don't try to find Sammy. You'll never find him. Don't worry Dean I'll take good care of him, and don't worry he'll be going home soon.

Gordon

"Gordon I'm going to kill you when I find you." Dean got up, and started to walk back towards the motel when the thought just hit him. Riley! He left Riley all alone. Dean started to run back to the motel. Hopefully Riley was still there. They had to find Sammy before Gordon did something to him. I will find him, Dean thought, I even found him when that yellow-eyed bastard had him.

"Hold on Sammy I'm coming."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Blood**

Dean was running as fast as his legs could let him. With that drug still in his system it was getting hard for him to run. How could you forget your sister Dean? It shouldn't be that hard to remember, Dean thought.

Dean had just turned the corner, and looked on in horror. The door to their room was open. Shit! Dean took off like a bat out of hell. Dean started to skip two, three stairs to get to the room. Dean ran in and looked in the room. It was a mess.

All the furniture and everything was turned over, papers were all over the floor, and a message was written on the wall. Dean didn't have time to think, because what he saw in the bed was what shocked him the most. There laying perfectly fine was Riley. Nobody had touched her at all. Then Dean looked over at the message again, and noticed something about it and quickly ran over to Riley.

"Come on Riley wake up for me." Dean started to shake Riley. When Riley wasn't waking up Dean tried again, harder this time. "Damn it Riley wake up!"

"Get off of me Winchester!" Riley said looking at Dean. Her voice was low, but filled with anger.

"Turn around, and get up. I need to check you out fast." Dean started to scan his adopted little sis.

"Why do you need me to turn around Dean?" Riley was looking at Dean with questionable eyes.

"Because I said so Riley." With that Dean picked up Riley, and looked at her.

Dean checked and nothing was wrong with Riley. No cuts, no anything. Then Riley turned around, and screamed at what she saw.

"What the hell Dean!" Riley screamed.

Both Winchesters looked at the note on the wall: See, I didn't touch her, but next time you won't be so lucky. Come after me…I'm sure Sammy would love it!

Riley looked up at Dean, and saw the sad look in her brother's eyes. Riley walked over to the wall and gave a look of disgust when she touched the words on the wall.

"What is it?" Dean asked and walked over to Riley, and took her hand.

"Dean, its blood." Riley looked up at Dean. Then Riley got scared. Dean's face was turning red, and he turned his head down, and looked at the floor. Riley realized why Dean was checking her out. To make sure that the blood wasn't from her. But, if it wasn't from Dean or her then… Riley noticed that Sam wasn't there.

"Dean where's Sammy?" Dean tuned around, and looked at Riley. Riley looked in Dean's eyes, and could see all that she needed to know. "Who took him Dean?"

"A man named Gordon Walker." Dean turned his eyes towards the wall again.

"Not the guy that you were telling me about a couple of months ago?"

"The very same f*cking one. I'm going to kill that bastard!" Dean had the devil showing in his eyes.

"Why Dean?"

"Because that's Sammy's blood." Dean pointed at the wall.

"No, no it can be. Why would Gordon want to do that?" Riley looked horrified at the bloody message, then at her hand.

Dean noticed what Riley was doing and raced over to her. Riley started to fall when Dean caught her. Riley was shaking. "Come on Riley I don't think Gordon killed Sammy."

"Dean I have Sam's blood on my hand. I HAVE SAM'S BLOOD ON MY HAND!" Riley screamed and started to try and wipe the blood off of her, and got the blood on her clothes. Dean picked up Riley, and ran with her to the bathroom. Dean started to wash Riley's hands.

"Come on Riley it's all going to be ok." Dean brought a new shirt in for Riley. Riley got changed and looked at Dean.

"Ok, so what do we do now Dean?" Riley was looking like she needed some sleep after that. Her eyes were all red, and tired.

"First," Dean said "you get some sleep."

"No, not with Sam being with that crazy man. No Dean not happening." Riley started to walk towards the door when Dean stopped her.

"Look Riley I called Ash to look for him. Ash told me it would take some time. And that drug is still in our systems. I hate it just as much as you, but we need to get some sleep. Bobby is coming to meet us here. Once Bobby gets here we're going to drive to the roadhouse. We can sleep in the car on the way there, but for right now we need to get some sleep, and figure out what to do from here. And, the only way it's going to work is getting some sleep, and getting this stupid drug out of our system."

"You know what Dean you sounded like Sam there for moment." Riley started to walk to her bed, and got in. "And you know what?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"I don't like it. We have one Sammy, we don't need another one." Riley smiled at Dean, and turned around and went to sleep.

"Shut up." Dean looked at Riley, and headed towards his bed too.


	5. Chapter 5: I Hate My Life

**Chapter Five: I Hate My Life**

Sam started to stir when he heard voices. But, it just one voice coming from around the corner. Someone must have been on the phone. Sam stopped thinking and started to listen to whoever it was.

"So, you got to see the room before Dean got there. Yes the note was good idea too, Dean was probably mad when he saw it. Yes it was written in blood. Yes we did, but…..it was only a small amount…but we…..yes sir we won't do it again. I promise I won't use any more of that precious blood of his. Yes we'll bring him to you tomorrow night. Bye."

Sam knew the voice after, man someone was yelling at Gordon. Sam couldn't help but smirk at that idea of someone yelling at Gordon. Then Sam heard footsteps, and noises coming from the hallway. Sam stopped moving, and lay still, but one thing Sam couldn't help but thinking why his wrist was hurting so much.

Sam felt the blind fold leaving his eyes, and he focused on Gordon. Gordon wasn't looking too happy at the moment. Gordon snapped his fingers, and someone came around Sam and cut the rope holding his hands together, and grabbed Sam's right hand, while the other one was cuffed to the chair. That's when Sam noticed that his wrist had been cut. Sam's eyes widened, and looked up at Gordon.

"Don't worry Sammy you'll be fine. We have a doctor here anyway. She looked at your wrist and told us she would stitch it up for us. That was after she got your wrist to stop bleeding, and fix it up." Gordon walked to Sam and got up in Sam's face. "Don't worry I won't let you die. You're worth too much to me to let you just die."

Man this guy needed a mint or something, Sam thought. Sam moved his head away as far as he could go. "Why won't you kill me? You wanted to the last time that I saw you. Why have you changed your mind?"

Gordon moved his face away, and started to laugh, "Yes, Sammy…"

"Don't call me that."

Gordon looked back at Sam and smiled, "Sammy your worth too much to kill you. Not that I wouldn't kill you right now, but there are so many things out there who want you. Not just demons or anything else, but demons really want you."

Sam's eyes just widened with what Gordon had just said. No it can't be, it wouldn't do that. It hated Gordon, Sam kept thinking and thinking.

"Yes Sam you know who I'm talking about. Your favorite enemy is coming for you. He will not rest till he has you, and you're there with him for all of eternity."

"What deal did you make Gordon? What's in it for you?" Sam yelled.

"Well Sammy if I turn you over to him, he'll let me go, and everyone else that is important to me. So, you're the big prize that will save me. Who would ever thought you would be the one to save me?" Gordon laughed, while Sam just glared at him. "But enough is enough we have work to do." Gordon started to walk over to the door.

"I won't go, I won't do it." Sam looked at Gordon. Sam's right hand was cuffed to the other arm, and his legs were cuffed to the legs on the chair.

"I know, but he gave us ways of breaking you, but you see first his has a couple of things that he wants form you."

"What does he want?" Sam started to get scared.

"He wants names Sam, names of who's going to be turning six months soon." Gordon opened the door and four people with black eyes came walking in with a machine with a needle on it.

"No," Sam whispered to himself. Not again. With that two men walked over and ripped the other sleeve off of Sam arm. The placed the machined in the spot, and started the process.

"You will give us the names of the other special children Samuel." The one woman said who was holding Sam's arm down, so he couldn't move it.

Sam didn't know what to think, he was going to go through this again, and he didn't want this at all. Sam closed his eyes and he felt the needle breaking his skin.

Man I hate my life, Sam thought and after that all went black.


	6. Chapter 6: Why

**Chapter Six: Why**

"Dean what are you doing?"

Dean looked over at his sister in the backseat of the impala. Bobby was driving to give Dean and Riley some more time to sleep. But both Winchesters hadn't been able to sleep for a while, so ended up just getting up, and looking out the window.

"Nothing just….just thinking that all." Dean looked back out the window. That wasn't a lie Dean thought, but he was thinking how the hell he was going to get Sam out of this, and why would Gordon take Sam, but not kill him.

"Dean," Riley started, and Dean looked at her again, "no advice, but it's dangerous that you're thinking. You should really leave that to the pro's man." Riley smirked and Bobby started to laugh.

"Everyone's a comedian. How about I just drop you off at the next gas station and you can make your way to Vegas." Dean smirked when he saw the reaction from Riley.

"Dean I was kidding." Riley punched Dean.

"I know you are sis, don't worry about it." Dean smiled, and went back to looking out the window.

Man that didn't work, Riley thought. Riley was trying to get Dean's mind off of the subject of Sammy, and get him to think of something else. It wasn't that Riley didn't care about Sam, she was scared as hell where Sam was, and what that Gordon jerk was doing to him, but right now Dean needed her. Riley was doing everything she could to get Dean's mind somewhere else. She knew that Dean was going to scream soon, or do something else soon, because he felt responsible for whatever happened to Sam and Riley.

Riley gave up half way through, Dean's not going to stop till we get to see Ash and Ellen. Man those two are close, and saying one can't live without the other apply's to those two big time. Riley laughed about this. Thinking about all the time they have been together. How they been through fire after fire, laughing, drinking at the bar, Dean picking up girls while Sam and Riley just laughed about it.

Then Riley remembered her first snow fall. They had been driving all day and they finally pulled off the road, and got a room. Riley was looking out the window at the snow. Dean was drinking a beer, and Sam was on the computer looking to see if any signs came about for their next gig.

"Hey guys is it ok if I go outside fast?" Riley asked.

"Yeah go ahead Riley just be careful ok." Sam looked up and Riley smiled.

"Don't talk to strangers miss. I know how you tried to pick up that boy at the last place." Dean smirked and looked at Riley.

"Ha ha really funny Winchester. I'm not like you with that. Besides he wasn't my type. He reminds me too much of you, and I don't need another one." Riley smirked and walked out the door. Then heard Dean go to Sam, "Man she is too much like me." Sam just laughed, and Riley smiled.

Riley walked around in the snow, and picked some up. She didn't know what to do with it anymore. She had never been outside when it snowed. Old yellow-eyes would never let her out. Then Riley felt an arm touch her shoulder and she turned around startled.

"Hey, hey Riley it's ok." It was Sam.

"Sammy you scared me man." Riley put her hand to her chest she was really scared.

"I just remembered something." Sam looked at Riley.

"What?"

"This probably has to be your first time in the snow. Isn't it?" Sam looked at Riley.

"Yeah it is. I love it. It's so beautiful and peaceful." Riley smiled, and closed her eyes. Then she felt Sam's arms around her.

"Well we have to live it up you know that. Do everything that you haven't been able to do before." Sam looked down at Riley who looked at her big brother.

"Why, what do you do in the snow?" Riley asked.

"Well first we can make snow angels, and then we can make a snowman." Sam looked at Riley, and smiled.

"I think I would like that."

"Good let do it before Dean comes to play because he likes playing his favorite game and his cheats at it too. So how about…"

SMACK!

Sam put his hand to his cheek.

"What do you mean I cheat Sammy? You never won that's why you say I cheat." Dean laughed.

"Dean what was that for you jerk?" Sam asked.

"For being a bitch Sammy! Now Riley doesn't want to make a snowman, or snow angels."

"I don't!" Riley looked at Dean questionably. "Then what do you think I like then?"

"Having a snow ball fight." Dean's eye brows went up and down. "How about it you two? You two versus me. If you win, I'll make a snowman."

Sam and Riley looked at one another, and smiled. "You got it big brother" Sam replied. "Ok Riley just shoot at Dean. Aim for his legs, and I'll do the face. Got it little sis."

Riley winked at Sam, "You got it big bro. Let's take him down."

Riley just smiled when she remembered Dean's face when he was making the snowman. She couldn't help but laughing at this. Then she looked back at Dean who was still looking out the window.

Everything changes now with Sam being gone. There's no smile, no laughter. Only one mission to save Sammy before it's too late.

Riley smiled when she heard Sam's voice again her favorite saying that Sam ever said to her, "You think we'd leave our sister behind." Riley smiled when she heard that statement when she was being adopted by Sammy and Dean.

Riley looked up at Dean and smiled; I won't let anything happened to him Dean. I promise. I just wonder why, why does it always have to be Sam. Why.


	7. Chapter 7: Help From Someone

**Chapter Seven: Help from Someone**

Sam felt the hands leave his hand again, as the pain went down. The headache was so painful that Sam just wanted to die. Sam was breathing heavy. This was the fourth time they had done this to him, and Sam really didn't know how much more he could take. But he couldn't give in to the demon.

"Very good Samuel. We have gotten over two hundred kids who will be turning six months for the whole year. He was right about you, you will go far with us, and you'll be the one to help us win this war my leader." The girl demon was looking at Sam with hunger in her eyes.

"I….would….rather die…then….help…you." Sam was trying to get the words out in one breath, but Sam was so tired that he couldn't do it. Sam could see that the demon was happy about this, and the look that she was giving Sam he didn't like at all.

"Oh don't worry Samuel you will join us before the day is over tomorrow." The demon was starting to walk over to Sam.

"No…I...WON'T" Sam managed to get out the word by yelling, and took the demon back in surprise then she smiled at the young man, and her smile just grew.

"Wow little Sammy aren't you the strong one now. Yes my father was right about you." The demon was now sitting on Sam's lap. Sam just looked strained, and refused to make eye content with the demon. "First off Sam my name is Belle." Sam's face turned towards her.

"Belle? But, that's a pretty name why would a demon have that?" Sam was looking puzzled, unless, Sam thought.

"Wow you're the fast one Sammy. Yes I am possessed and nothing else." Belle had long black hair, with dark brown eyes when they weren't black. She only stood 5'2.

"Why would you tell me that you're possessed? No one would ever tell me that, but why would you." Belle looked at the other demon and told them to leave. Sam didn't know why she would do that.

When the door closed Belle turned around, and looked at Sam, and walked towards him. Sam was taken back with what he saw. Her eyes, her eyes were sad.

"Sam I'm not a demon."

"What! Yes you are! You're just lying to me that all." Sam was turning his head away.

"No Sam, my uncle knows you. I have been undercover, so to speak, for a year after the whole yellow-eyed demon last year with you and Riley."

"How did you know about that? And who's your uncle?" Sam wasn't sure if he could trust her yet.

"My uncle is Bobby. He told me what happened to you, and told me I should use my power for something good, instead of hiding out." Sam just looked at Belle.

"What power do you have?"

"I made my eyes turn black, and I can make myself be anyone that I want to be. If I wanted to pass as the yellow-eyed demon I could, or a deal maker demon. I don't like it. Many hunters thought I was the real deal but not that mean. Gordon tried to turn me in a few years ago. He tried to kill me, and I haven't forgotten that, especially since he killed my…."

"Killed who Belle?"

"My husband and my little girl." Sam looked down, he didn't know what to say. But, he wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or making it up, so she could get close to Sam, and turn him. "You look so young."

"I'm 23 Sam. Married young, and had a baby. She was everything, so was Brian. When Gordon took them away from me, I didn't know what to do. So, I went to Uncle Bobby's house, and he told me I had to go out, and do something about it. Show what I could do, and help. But not until after I was healed. So, I went into hiding, and wasn't seen again. Not until Uncle Bobby came and told me everything about what happened and told me I needed to go, and help you and your family. So, I did."

"How can I trust you?"

"You don't, but here's a phone. Call Ellen and tell her where we are, so she can tell Dean, Riley, and Uncle Bobby. And you can ask her about me. She knows me. I promise you that. But, be fast. I'm going to go out, so they don't think anything fishy is going on in here. There's a box under you bed, I hid the phone in there, and I'll take it afterwards. Good luck Sam."

Sam just looked stunned at what was happening around him. "Oh, Sam." Sam looked up at Belle. "We're in New York City in an abandoned building outside of the city limits. The building is called Plants Production. See you later."

With that Belle walked over, and un-cuffed his hand. Put that back on before the door opens or they're going to wonder how you got out.

"Ok, thank you Belle." After the door closed Sam took the phone, and called Ellen. "Hey Ellen it's Sam. Yeah, I'm ok. What can you tell me about a girl named Belle, she says her Uncle is Bobby. Hmmm ok. So, she's been undercover for a year doing this…how's Bobby dealing with this. Not good huh. Yeah she told me we're in a building called Plants Production outside of New York City. Yeah tell Dean to hurry. Don't worry I'm not letting Belle stay here any longer than that she needs to. I'm bringing her home. Bye."

Sam quickly moved himself and the chair over to the bed, and placed the phone in the box, and pushed the box under the bed. Sam just got back to where the chair was, and placed the cuffs back onto his hand when the door opened.

"Hey Little Sammy." Gordon walked into the room smiling.

"What do you want Gordon?" Sam asked wondering why Gordon looked so happy.

"It's time to have a little fun." Gordon started to walk over to Sam, and Sam was scared of Gordon for once, but he wasn't going to say it or show it.

"Hold on a second Gordon, I don't swing that way man." Sam looked up at Gordon.

Gordon laughed a little, and hit Sam across the face, and then grabbed Sam face and pulled it towards him. "No Sammy not that way. It's time to have some fun with Dean, Riley, and you."

Sam couldn't hold back his face any longer, and showed the emotion in his face when he heard his brother's and sister's names. "NO!"


	8. Chapter 8: Which Way To Go?

**Chapter Eight: Which Way to Go?**

"Come on Bobby are we there yet?" Dean was yelling again at Bobby. He couldn't wait any longer to get to the roadhouse to see if anyone could help, or had heard from Sam.

"Dean, chill out. We'll be there soon." Bobby looked at Dean fast and then looked back to the road.

"I know I just want to get there."

"Winchester don't worry we'll be there soon, and if you're that worried how about you call Ellen or Ash." Riley suggested.

Dean looked over at Riley and laughed, and looked out the window. Why didn't I think of that? Dean thought. I feel so stupid now.

"You didn't even think of that did you?" Riley looked at Dean smirking.

"Shut up!" Dean said while taking out his cell phone, and hitting the number to call Ellen.

"Yeah whatever, and I will not shut up!" Riley said while looking over at Bobby and smiled. Bobby couldn't help but laughing at what was going on in the car. If only Sam was here for this, Bobby thought. He would be in the middle of it too.

"Hey Ellen its Dean….what? You heard from him!" Riley looked up at Dean, and Dean looked at Riley, "Ellen heard from Sam."

"I gathered that Dean! Now where is he?" Riley asked.

"Oh yeah...Ellen where did Sam say he was. Oh ok….that's going to be a day and a half drive then. We'll make it if not….yes Ellen…I'm going to take a plane then. Don't get me started. After this Sammy is being hand cuffed to me, and not going anywhere." Dean was dead serious about this too.

"What are you going to do Dean? Cuff him to the bed when we get into the hotel room from now on?" Riley was teasing Dean with this.

"Yeah I think I will. I'll always cuff him to the bed pole from now on. From when he gets in there, till when we leave Sam will be cuffed to the bed. Now Ellen don't give me that…I mean it this time. Ok…talk to you later.

"Where we going Dean?"

"New York City, Bobby. And step on it."

"Dean I was kidding about the cuff thing." Riley started.

"I wasn't though Riley, I'm doing it." Dean said.

"Oh man, dude Sam is going kill you." Riley looked away.

"Oh well if it means his safe then I don't care." Dean was dead serious about this too. Dean was going to make sure that Sam was protected from now on.

It was 1am when Dean's phone started to ring. "UNKNOWN" What the hell? Dean thought. Dean picked up the phone and was surprised. "Hello?"

"Hey Dean it's me."

"SAM! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm in New York City. In an apartment room."

"Sammy are you sure Ellen told me something different." Dean was getting scared Sam never changed the location of where he was at, out of all the time he was in trouble.

"Yeah Dean room 352. I was able to un-do my rope and get to a phone. Hurry Dean I don't know how long it will be till they get back!"

Sammy what going on here, Dean though. "Ok Sammy we'll hurry."

"Dean is that my music playing in the back round?"

Dean's eyes lit up when he heard that. Is that my music playing, shit. That was all Dean could think of right now. "Yea Sammy it is. I miss my baby brother man. Ok Sammy will be there soon. Stay put ok."

"Ok Dean. Bye."

"Bye Sammy." Dean didn't want Sam to hang up, because that meant he was all alone again there. He wouldn't be able to hear his little brother's voice, and knowing that Gordy was holding Sam at gun point made him not want to.

Riley woke up and heard Dean on the phone and say Sam name. "Sam…..Dean was Sam on the phone?"

"Yeah he was, but at gun point. Gordy told Sam to give us a different location where he is. We're in trouble, because if we don't go there, then Gordon is going to know that Sam tipped us off."

"No he won't Dean." Riley looked at Dean.

Dean and Bobby looked at one another and shook there heads. "No Riley we're not going to do this."

"Yes we are Dean. You can go and save Sam, and I'll go to other place, and make them believe that you're there with me."

"No, out of the question we'll think of something else." Dean didn't want to send Riley in by herself even though he knew that Riley would be able to take care of herself Dean wasn't going to let anything happen on his watch.

"Fine." Riley shouted.

"Fine." Dean shouted back.

"Ok then if we're not going to do that, then what are we going to do?" Bobby asked questionably.

Nobody had an answer for that, so nobody spoke. The only thing Dean and Riley did was sigh.


	9. Chapter 9: Angel

**Chapter Nine: Angel**

Sam sat there hoping that Gordon didn't pick up on the code word that Sam had used with Dean. It was hard coming up with code words for Sam to use when he was in trouble. Mostly because if anyone one of them got kidnapped or trapped by another hunter that knew them they wouldn't be able to use the same code words without tipping them off.

Dean was easy, and they mostly used his most of the time, but when it came down to Sam to get his code words Dean took two days till he let Sam pick his words which only took Sam about ten minutes to do.

Sam looked up at Gordon who was taking away the cell, and putting it back in his jacket. "Now Sammy that wasn't so hard now was it?" Gordon laughed.

"Bite me!" Sam yelled back.

"Now Sammy you sound like your big brother Dean there. He said the same thing to me the time I had him. You two are joined at the hip aren't you?" Gordon looked down at Sam.

Sam didn't say anything to Gordon. Sam knew if he opened his mouth he would put Dean and Riley in trouble and he didn't want to do that.

"Again as I told your brother before. You really don't think I know you tipped him off."

Sam just looked up at Gordon.

"What music was Dean listening to that was yours and not his mullet rock as you call it?" Gordon was testing the water to see if Sam would mess up, and say that he tipped of his family.

Sam knew what Gordon was doing. Did Gordy really think that Sam was that stupid? "First off I'm the only one who gets to call Dean's music that, and second yes he was listening to my music."

"What song was it?"

Sam looked down, and made tears come through his eyes, "Angel…"

"Angel, not the sappy slow music."

"It was mine and Jessica song. I listen to it when I miss her."

"Oh so touching, your brother was listening to a sad song! I don't believe it." Gordon started to walk out the door when Sam yelled to him.

"Are you forgetting that I have sister who loves that song, and will get Dean to play that song over and over again?" Sam looked up at Gordon.

"Hmmm that is true, but I'm still not sure. I'll still be ready for anything that comes my way. Stay put Sammy. I'll send in someone, before we start again." With that Gordon left the room, and pointed to someone to stay with Sam.

Sam breathed easily when he saw Belle come in the room, and lock the door. She walked over to Sam, "You like the song Angel?"

"Yeah it was mine and Jessica's song. She was my angel." Sam looked down to the ground.

"Sam I am sorry about Jessica. I heard about her from Uncle Bobby."

"That's ok Belle. I wish I could hold her again. Just for a moment."

"Well I know I'm not Jessica, but will I do for right now?" Belle didn't know why she said that. She hardly even knew the man, but she wanted to make his pain go away and help.

Sam was about to answer when he heard voices coming through the door, and Belle looked over at Sammy, and smiled at him before she made her eyes black as night. Sam almost forgot she could do that.

The door swung open as four demons come walking into the room with needles, and Sam groaned with what was going too happen. Not again, Sam thought. It hasn't been 24 hours yet.

"We must get more names from you Samuel, and we're going to try a new one this time." One of the demons spoke up.

"What that?" Sam asked not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

"We're going to see who is after us in the hunter world, and stop them." The demon guy smirked at Sam.

Sam eyes widened, "No I won't do it. You can't make me." Sam started to say and tried to pull his arm away from the needle that was going to pierce his skin. The needle kept coming down, so Sam decided to bite at the hand to keep it away. After a few times the hand stopped coming towards Sam, until the other guy demon shoved a gag in his month, and held Sam's head still, while the other two girl demons held Sam's arms and legs down.

Sam felt the needle pierce his skin and he felt like he was on fire. The scream was muffed in the gag as his skin and blood felt like they were burning. Then Sam felt those cold hands on his hand, and the pain shooting up through his whole body. The pain was so intense that Sam didn't know what to do.

First Sam saw new children who would be turning six months, and some that would be turning 23 that the demon needed to visit soon. Then all of sudden Sam's eyes filled with tears as he saw the roadhouse, Ellen, Ash, Jo, Bobby, other hunters that he met a couple of times and some he never met before, then he saw Riley's face, and then Dean's face. No, Sam thought, "NO!"

Then the pain was gone. The hands had left Sam's hand, but the burning feeling was still there, and the ache and hurting of giving up where other hunters were.

Then Sam sat up and noticed that one of the demons, who was touching his hand, was no longer behind him. She was pressed against the wall, and Sam just looked, then Sam felt a jab in his side. Sam was able to look up then, and see that the girl demon was released from where she was being held.

One of the demons turned around and looked at Sam and smiled, "Indeed you are going to help us win this war."

With that all four demons walked away, and out of the room to go and tell their master the new power that little Sammy Winchester has gotten.

Belle just looked on in horror after the demons had left the room. Sam looked like shit, and there was no way he could go through that again. It would break his heart, or what was left of his heart. "Sam?"

No response.

"Sam…can you hear me?" Belle walked over to Sam.

Again no response.

Belle started to un-do everything that tied down Sam, and picked him up, and struggled to get him to the bed that was over there. After about 15 minutes Belle had gotten Sam over to the bed, and got him down. Belle walked over, and got a cold wash cloth and put it to Sam's head. "I'm so sorry Sam." Belle whispered to Sam.

Sam looked up at Belle, "I need to get out of here Belle, and you need to help me please."

"Ssshhh Sam. Yes, I'm going to help you to get out of this. I have a plan, now just close your eyes, and rest for a bit."

Sam looked up, and swore he saw an angel looking at him. He felt safe, and he trusted her. Sam nodded and closed his eyes, and was out in seconds.

Anybody that walked in on them would have seen Sam on the bed with a wash cloth on his head, while Belle was on the bed sitting, leaning over Sam bushing his hair out of his face.

Belle promised that she would come up with a plan to get Sam out, she had to, there was no way she going to let him stay there any longer. She looked at Sam and told herself that she was looking at her angel who saved her from this place.


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble

**Chapter Ten: Trouble **

"Bobby say that again?" Riley looked at Bobby through her green eyes.

"I said that my sister's daughter is there with Sam. I know she is. She will help us to get Sam out of wherever they are."

Dean just looked at Bobby. He didn't know what to say to him. "So, Bobby what's her name again, and why is she there?"

"Dean her name is Belle, and she is there undercover. I asked her to after everything that happened to Sam and Riley. She can make her eyes be any color, black, red, yellow you name it."

"Bobby she has been there for a year now, maybe a little over a year. How do you know that she hasn't…" Riley was cut off right then and there.

"She hasn't!"

"Bobby, Riley is right what if.."

"She hasn't. She's not like that, she has too kind of a heart to do that. It's not in her nature to become evil. She's like Sam in some ways. They both lost someone to the supernatural world, and are probably wanted by the same yellow eyed demon, but the yellow-eyes think he has her around." Bobby just smiled at that thought, my little Belle.

"Ok, how is she going to help Sam out then?" Riley wasn't too sure about this Belle yet, nobody can be undercover for the yellow eyes, and not be affected. Riley wasn't too sure yet, but she wait till she say her to make up her mind.

"She's going to make contact with Sam, and then go from there. But, I want her out of there soon."

"Don't worry about that Bobby, since Sammy is there he's not going to let her stay there a minute longer." Dean knew that to be true about his brother. Sammy wouldn't let anyone stay there that long, Sammy wanted to save everyone.

"I know Sam will help her out. Ok so what we are going to do then? With this whole going to a different place. Which one do we go to?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not sure Bobby." Dean said, and that was the truth, he wasn't at all. "Does anyone have any idea on what to do?"

Bobby sighed, and Riley looked up at both men, "Actually I have an idea. But, I'm not sure it's going to work!"

"Well, what is it Riley?" Dean looked at Riley. "You better not keep me in suspense with this." Dean was daring her.

"Well Winchester you'll have to wait now to find out." Riley turned her head, and Dean's month dropped open.

"You better tell me soon..."

"Dean I was joking. Boy you need to learn to chill for a second." Bobby started to laugh again, "Ok listen everyone."

After an hour they were almost there to there destination, Dean looked up at Riley, "Again Riley that was great idea you came up with, but are you sure this going to work?"

"Oh hell yeah it's going to work. Trust me it's going to work out just fine." Riley smirked at her brother.

"For some reason I don't trust you at all, little girl."

"I'm not a girl anymore Dean. I'm a woman, little man." Riley teased.

"Ok I'm just asking, and I'm not little...you're just tiny." Dean giggled to himself.

"Oh hey now don't start the small jokes when Sam's not here mister." Riley gave Dean the death glare.

"Ok, ok, but are you positive that this going to work."

"For the last time Winchester it's going to work…"

Then out of nowhere the impala was hit in the side by truck. The impala went sliding along the road, and then flipped over when it was hit by another car on the other side. The impala flipped over part of the car and landed on its side. There inside the car bleeding to death was Bobby, Riley, and Dean.

On the other side of street was a man holding a video camera and laughing. "Don't worry Little Sammy you'll get to see what happened to your hero big brother Dean and your sweet little sister Riley." Gordon Walker just laughed, and got into his car. "Ok let's get back to the building and show this to Sammy. This will break him for sure. Sorry Dean nothing personal."

With that the black car drove out of sight and left his victims to die…


	11. Chapter 11: Plan

**Chapter Eleven: Plan**

Sam had never felt this safe before in someone's arms. Well, the last time he felt this safe in someone's arms it was with Jess, but she wasn't there anymore, but it was such a nice dream.

Sam opened his eyes and started to turn when he saw that Belle was sleeping next to him, and he had his arm around her. What the, Sam couldn't help thinking. Then he remembered the last night with everything. Before Sam fell asleep he asked Belle a question.

"Sam are you ok?" Belle asked Sam.

"Yeah I'll be fine, but what are they going to do with Dean, Riley, Ellen, Bobby, Jo, and Ash and all of the other hunters?" Sam was taking it hard. He was blaming himself for whatever happened to the other hunters and everyone because he told them. He, Sam Winchester the son of the great John Winchester told the demons, the enemy, who was after them. Thanks to his stupid abilities.

"I don't know Sam. But, you need to get some sleep we're getting you out tomorrow. Early morning before anyone knows about it." Belle started to move off the bed when Sam grapped her arm.

"You're coming with me. I'm not going to leave you behind." Sam looked Belle in the eyes.

"Sam I can't leave here, they'll find out that I wasn't one of them, and they will come after me. I can't do that to you. They'll hunt me down, and find me. If they find me with you, then it will be even more perfect for them." Belle looked Sam in his eyes, how does she go weak in the knees for this guy. She had no clue why. She hasn't felt like this in awhile, and she wasn't going to go there either with what happened to her daughter and husband.

"I'm not letting you go. No way, I'm not letting you stay here. That's final, and besides I'm so tired I wouldn't even make it out the front door before they got to me." Sam right then and there started to use his puppy eye look.

Belle just looked in his eyes, and saw the puppy eye dog looked, and couldn't help but giving in to him. "Ok, fine I'll go with you. But, only if you get some sleep now." Belle started to move again when Sam stopped her again. Belle looked down at him, and smiled, "What?"

"Please stay here with me. I don't want to be alone tonight. Just stay, that's all I'm asking you, nothing else." Sam just wanted some company, and Belle just gave him the sense of wholeness, and peace when she was around him. Something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Ok, I'll go and the lock the door from the outside, so everyone will think that I left." Belle walked over and the locked the door, and walked back, and lay down next to Sam. Before she knew it, their arms were around each other, and they fell asleep that way.

Sam just smirked, and started to wake up Belle. Belle opened her eyes, and looked at Sam. "OH my…Sam sorry I probably should get going….yeah I should get going….I'll talk to you later." Belle's face was getting red, and fast.

"Wait Belle!" Belle turned around, and looked at Sam. "What is this plan that you have to get us out?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you when I get back from doing check in. Ok?" Belle said without turning around. Her face was beat red.

"Ok, sounds good."

With that Belle went to the door, and took out the extra key she had to the door, and unlocked it, and walked out, and then locked the door.

Belle was walking down the hall fast and furious asking herself how stupid she was when she heard Gordon's voice talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, I got it all on film. It was perfect hit. There was no way that Dean Winchester and Riley Winchester, and that other guy got out alive. Oh don't worry I did a close up on tape, they were bleeding from everywhere. I'm going to show little Sammy this soon. After he see the tape he'll break, and you can come and get him. He'll want to go. I'll lay it on good, saying that it's all his fault that his brother and sister are dead. He won't be able to live with himself. Ok, I'll call you later, but come in five hours, and he'll be good for you."

Belle saw Gordon hang up, and put down the video camera, and walk away. Belle walked over to the camera and picked it up, and re-winded the tape. Belle watched in horror as she saw the black impala get hit, and flip over, and just as Gordon said he got a close up in the car. Belle started to cry when she saw Dean and Riley. Sam was going to be crushed when he saw this. Gordon was right this would turn Sam for good, and then Belle saw the other man. It was her uncle Bobby. No, Belle thought to herself. Now she didn't care about anything else, but getting to her uncle's side. Uncle Bobby wanted me out of here, so you know what I have nothing to lose now.

With that Belle put down the camera and walked out of the room, and towards Sam's room. They would get out of here today, and she didn't care what happened to her, as long as Sam was out he could give her uncle a proper burial.

Sam heard the lock on the door un-click and turned to see Belle coming in. "Hey what's going on?" Sam started to ask but was cuffed before he could go into his next sentence.

"We're getting out of here now!" Belle told Sam.

Sam just looked at Belle confused. "Ok, but Belle why would you want to go now, when you told me we do it a little bit later?" Sam didn't like what was going on here, either Belle was a demon now, or something had happened to his family or her family.

Belle just looked at Sam. She couldn't tell him what happened or it would kill him right now. She didn't even know how she was keeping it all in right now. Belle had to think for bit. She didn't want to tell Sam the truth right now with trying to get out. And, Sam might get a little distracted with trying to get out to see Dean, Riley, and Bobby, but especially Dean and Riley. "This is the best time to go. No one's here to watch the door, and well if someone was there, then their sleeping now.

Sam was silenced for a bit then decided to go along with it. After all he was getting out, and he was taking Belle with him no matter what she said. Even if he had to carry her out of the building, he would do it. "Ok. Let's do this."


	12. Chapter 12: Out!

**Chapter Twelve: OUT!**

It had been about an hour since Belle and Sam got out of the room, and out of the building. They had been roaming the streets of New York looking for a place to stay for a bit mostly to get changed, and get some food, and to let Sam rest.

Sam was trying to walk the best he could without help, but he didn't get that far and after awhile he had to have Belle help him. Sam felt bad for having Belle have to help him, since he wasn't that small.

"Sam for the last time don't worry. I got you, and I have done this tons of times before, so don't worry. You're not going to hurt me." Sam looked away from Belle. "I'm not that frail on the outside." Belle smiled at Sam.

"Ok, but lets find something fast before anything or anyone recognizes us." Sam was worried that someone was on their trail now and also felt that someone was watching them. "Here this place looks ok for us for now."

Belle looked up at the sign, Sunrise Motel. That sounded funny, but hey if this is where Sam wanted to go then it was alright with her. Belle helped Sam get in through the door, and let Sam lean against the door, and went to talk to the manger.

After about five minutes Belle came back with a young looking guy who was smiling, and Sam looked at Belle and the younger man and smiled. "Good afternoon Mr. Snyder. Let me help you to your room." With that Sam took the man's arm, and smiled and looked back at Belle who just smiled, and thanked the young man.

Once they got to their room which only had one bed, the young man helped Sam to bed, and walked back over to the door. Belles tipped the young man, and thanked him again. The young man winked at Sam and walked away.

"I'll make sure no one interrupts you Mrs. Snyder."

Sam looked up and over at Belle who just smiled at the young man, and thanked him again.

"So, you're my wife!" Sam asked.

Belle started to get pink in the face again, "Yeah. Mr. and Mrs. James Snyder. Uncle Bobby told me to use another name, and give them a fake credit card. I have been waiting to use this for awhile now." Belle laughed.

Sam just laughed at that too. "So, do you know everything about what to do in our life style then?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Uncle Bobby told what to do, how to do it, and how to fight. But, not how to shoot a gun. He gave me one but I don't know how to shoot though." Belle took out the gun from behind her shirt and threw it on the bed.

Sam just laughed at her, "Well Bobby has thought of everything hasn't he." Belle looked down at the floor thinking of her uncle bleeding to death in the car with Sam's family. Belle turned around to brush away the tears that started to threaten to come down her face.

Sam looked up at Belle, "Well um we'll do this. I'll sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the bed for the night." Sam started to get up.

"No way am I going to let you sleep on the floor. You need your sleep. So, I sleep on the floor, and don't argue with me about this Sam." Belle was dead serious, and Sam knew it.

"Ok, but how about then you sleep up here with me. I don't want you to have to sleep on the floor." Sam was dead serious about this too. He didn't want her to.

"We'll talk about this later ok. Now I'm going to get some food, and some new clothes for us." Belle started to walk towards the door, and then looked back at the gun then back at Sam. "I'm leaving the gun with you. You're going to need it more then me. I can fight my way out of things."

"Belle!"

"What Sam?"

"I don't think it good idea for you go by yourself. I'm going with you." Sam started to get up when Belle walked over and pushed him back down.

"No, no way Sam. You're not going with me. You're staying here. I'll feel better if you stay here." Belle was thinking about how hard it would be to lose Sam if something happened to him.

"Ok then take the gun. I would feel better about it." Sam wanted Belle to be safe too. He didn't want lose her right now. He had a bad feeling right now, but didn't want to say anything about it.

"Sam I can't. I don't know how to shoot a gun, remember silly." Belle brushed her hand over Sam's hair to brush it out of his eyes. Sam looked at her smile, and then into her eyes, and then moved up and looked at Belle.

"Then I'll show how to do it then." Sam went and grabbed the gun.

"No Sam, come on." Belle whined a little, but also smiling at him.

Sam looked over at her, and quickly took her hand, and moved her over to where he was. Sam placed Belle right in front of him. "Ok take the gun." Belle took the gun. "Ok now hold up your arm to shoot. Both arms."

"Both arms?" Belle looked up at Sam. Sam nodded at her. Belle held up both ams, and Sam started to laugh a bit. "What's so funny, funny man. I told you I couldn't shoot." Belle dropped her arms, and started to walk away when Sam caught her and pulled her back.

"Ok let me show you." Sam put one hand over Belle's left hand, and brought it up with the gun, and placed the other hand over Belle's hand, and brought it up, and wrapped around the bottom of her left. Mostly to cup the hand, so when the gun fired it wouldn't hit her in the face. "Now aim the gun, but keep both eyes open."

Belle started to shiver a bit with having Sam's arms around her, and holding hands, she loved that feeling right there. She felt safe there. Sam removed himself from the hold, and looked at Belle's position.

"Is this right Sam?" Belle looked up at Sam who was right in front of her.

"Yeah it is." Sam said looking at Belle and thinking how beautiful she looked right now. Well not with holding the gun, but how she looked. Her hair in her face. Sam walked over to Belle and brushed one strand of hair around her ear and out of her face, Belle looked up at Sam.

Right there their eyes meant. Even though nobody was in the room, it felt like if anybody was in the room they wouldn't notice them right now. Sam put both hands around Belle's face gently, and started to lean in towards her. Belle placed her hands around Sam's face when he got closer to her, mostly because she was finally able to reach him. Then their lips touched the sparks were felt right then and there. The kiss started to deepen. But Belle stepped away from Sam.

Sam looked down at Belle, and Belle started to look at up Sam. "I can't do this Sam. I can't hurt you." With that Belle started to walk away from Sam, and grabbed her wallet, and started to head towards the door.

"Belle wait." Sam said.

"No, Sam it's not your fault. Its mine. I'll be right back ok." With that Belle closed the door.

Sam just stared at the door, and walked back to the bed, and put his hands over his face, "She doesn't like you Sam. Why are you so stupid man?" With that Sam lay down and just went to sleep for a bit.

Behind the door Belle heard everything. Tears where just starting to come down her face, and she placed her fingers against her lips. "I do like you Sam. I like you so much. It just has to be." Belle turned around, and touched the door with her other hand, and walked away from the door to get food and clothes.


	13. Chapter 13: Memories

**Chapter Thirteenth: Memories**

Belle had finished getting clothes, and some food for her and Sam, and was walking back towards the motel, when she saw a man, wife, and daughter walking past her.

"Mommy, Daddy can we get some ice cream please? I was good in church today wasn't I?" The little girl said.

"Of course we will honey. You were mommy's little angel today." The mother said as she picked up her daughter.

"Yes you were honey." The father kissed the little girl and the mother. And they walked towards the ice cream shop.

Belle started to feel the tears start to form. That was her life once upon a time ago. My Chris and Olivia would do that too, she thought. With that Belle felt herself walking back to the room while crying about her husband.

"Oh my GOD Belle! We're having a baby!" Chris shouted for joy, and picked up his wife and swung her around the room.

"Yes, I know Chris. I don't know how. The doctor said I shouldn't be able to have kids, but we're having one. I called Uncle Bobby today, and he's excited for us, and Alex is on his way tomorrow to see us." Belle sat holding her husband's face.

The two kiss.

Why, Belle thought, why!

"Hello there Mrs. Anderson how are you feeling today?" Chris came in and kissed his wife on the lips, and looked down at their beautiful baby girl.

"I'm doing good Mr. Anderson. So how does it feel to be a daddy?" Belle smiled bright.

"It feels great, how about you mommy?" Chris smiled back, and again kissed his wife's forehead.

"Wonderful. What should we name her?"

"Well I think we should name her after your mother." Chris said.

"I would like that." Belle started to cry. Her mom died when Belle was six months old in a fire in her nursery.

"So, how is my little Olivia?" Belle smiled at her beautiful daughter wishing her mom was here for this, and her dad.

"I'll be gone for a bit. I got called into a meeting with the nursing staff. I'll be back around eight to help you get Livvie into bed." Belle kissed her husband on the lips, and Livvie on the cheek.

"Ok sounds good to us honey. We'll be good."

With that Belle's face grew sad with the last look she every saw on her husband's face and her daughter. Smiling and laughing. Not how they looked when she got back to the house.

Belle walked into the room, and saw Sam sitting up in bed, and watching some TV. Belle bit her bottom lip, and walked into the room, and put the food, and clothes onto the table, and walked over to Sam.

Sam was looking at the TV, not wanting to look up at Belle. Belle sat down on the bed, and looked at Sam.

"Sam you need to know something. It wasn't you early. I like you so much." Sam looked at Belle now.

"I'm still not over my husband's death, or my little girl's death. I'm still blaming myself for that. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you or kill you." Sam just looked down at the floor then back up at Belle.

"Sam I got called into a meeting that wasn't supposed to happen till Sunday night, but for some reason the doctor decided to have it early, because he was going on vacation. So, I left. I left my house with my husband and daughter in there alone." Belle started to tear up, and so did Sam.

"I was supposed to come home at eight, but I got stuck in traffic at 7:30 at night. Who has traffic that late at night." Belle laughed a little, "I got home close to 9:30 at night. When I got home I saw that police cars were around my house, and I walked into my house. They tried to stop me from going anywhere, but then I saw my husband on the stairs with his neck slit, and blood everywhere. I started to ask where my baby was. They weren't telling me where she was, so I started to run up the stairs to nursery. Then I saw her…"

Sam just took Belle in his arms, and held on to her for dear life. Belle kept on going.

"She looked so peaceful there. You know. Her eyes were closed, and she looked so beautiful. I moved the pillow away from her side. I picked her up, and walked over to the chair, and sat down. I started to kiss her, and telling her that everything was ok. She was going to be safe with daddy, grandma, and grandpa. I wouldn't let her go when the EMTs got there. I didn't want to let go of my daughter, my Livvie. Then Uncle Bobby and Alex came in. Uncle Bobby's eyes where so sad, and red, as the same with Alex. The police started to try and get Olivia from me, and I started to yell at them to get away form me. And, to leave me and my daughter alone, and if not my husband would take care of them."

Belle started to cry harder and harder. Sam just kept holding onto her, and not letting her go.

"Alex took my baby from me, and Uncle Bobby just held me, as I started to cry. They started to tell me that she's gone, and so was Chris. I couldn't take it any more, and started to cry. Why did he have to do that? Why?" Belle was starting to breathe heavier and heavier.

"Who did it Belle?" Sam asked.

"Why did Gordon have to kill them, because I wasn't there? Why couldn't he leave them alone, and come after me….why…..why..." With that Belle broke down and started to cry her heart out for Chris, Olivia, for Sam, for Jessica Sam's girlfriend, Dean, Riley, and for her Uncle Bobby.

Sam's face light up with recognition when he heard Gordon's name. Sam's face deepened with anger with what Gordon did. How could Gordon kill an innocent baby? Sam held onto Belle with all of his might, and let her cry. Sam understood what Belle was going through. He felt the same way with Jessica's death. The only thing he could do for Belle was be there for her right now, but after he had to ask why Dean wasn't picking up his cell, or why Riley, and Bobby wasn't either.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Twenty: The Great Escape**

"Ok everyone got the plan." Dean looked around, "And once again great idea Riley."

"Well thanks. I'll take the complaint."

"Just one thing you two." Sam asked.

"For the last time Sammy no." Dean said again, and getting a little annoyed now.

"How come? How come I can't help?"

"Sammy for the last time their after you..." Riley looked back at Sam.

"I know their after me so shouldn't I go…"

"Go and be bait. No I don't think so." Dean said with his brows going down. "Not on my watch little brother."

"So, you're going to let Bobby, Belle, Riley or you be bait. That not fair Dean." Sam was getting upset be the minute. Riley couldn't blame Sam at all. He was in her plan, but once Dean said no to it then Sam was out. Riley felt bad for Sam, but Dean had a point they were after Sam, and they wouldn't care if they had to kill them to get to Sam.

Belle walked over to Sam and took his hand. "Sam this is for the best. We can't let you get chaptered. Please do this for us." Sam looked at her, then back at everyone else.

"Fine, but I don't like this. I have feeling this is wrong for me to be here and not doing anything. I feel like it going to be bad in the end." Sam walked away from Belle and looked at the window.

Dean just looked at Sam. Dean knew when ever Sam had those feeling he was usually right about it. Maybe I should bring Sammy, Dean though. No, his doing this to get out of staying here, but then again. "Sammy," Sam turned around to face Dean.

"Yea."

"We're not going to let anything happened to you. We're going to put salt all around the room, and holy water above the door, so they can't get you." Dean walked over to Sam and put one of hands on Sam shoulder, "Not to worry little brother nothing going to happened to you." 

Riley walked over to her brothers, and put her arms around them, "Winchester right Sammy. Your going to be fine, and so will every one else."

"Ok everyone are we going to do this or not." Bobby pip up.

"Yea you better get going and do this before it gets too late." Sam added.

"Ok we will. Let do this, and then get back here, and get ourselves out of here." Riley nodded to Dean, and made her way to the door. Right then Riley had a feeling to turn around and look back at Sam for some reason. Riley turned around and looked at Sam, and smiled at him. Sam smiled back to Riley, and Riley left to start the plan.

"Dean you look after our little sister." Sam looked over at Dean who just smiled his usual Dean Winchester look.

"You know I will Sammy." Dean followed to the door and looked around.

"Bobby looked after her will you? Even though I don't have to ask you that." Sam laughed a bit.

"You know I will Sam. You'll be alright." Bobby started to walked away to give Belle and Sam some time.

"Come back to me Sammy." Belle then kisses Sam on the lips, and then walked away hiding the tears in her eyes. Sam just followed her out the door to see Dean walked back and place a salt line around the door, then throw the bag to Sam to put around the window.

The two brothers just look at one another, and Dean smiled, and left locking the door behind him.

Dean heard Sam say, "I'll be back for you Belle." Dean smiled and did a very chick flick moment that he would never admit to again, he placed his hand on the door, and for a moment it look like he could see Sam in there.

From the inside Sam could hear Dean say something, and just smile. Be safe little brother. From there Sam walked over to the window started to put the salt around the window.

An hour later Dean, and Riley where walking back to room thinking that plan had work. They had gotten Bobby and Belle out of the hotel, and now they just need to get there great escape going. They were going to go back and grab Sam and get the hell out there.

"Come on open the door, and let's grab Sammy and get the hell out here."

"Were almost there Riley. Hold on a second." Dean said while un-locking the door.

"I have a really bad feeling now to. I had it since we left Sam here. I guess I feel a lot better when I see Sam ok." Riley added as Dean looked up at her. "Just open the door Winchester."

"Ok little brat." Dean added. "Hey Sammy we got them out. Everyone ok now, so let get the hell out…"

"You two have mess us big time now."

"Meg!" Both Deana and Riley said.

Meg was sitting on the bed just starring at them, and smiling. "Yes we found away to get around the salt line. Father was here, and did everything." Meg got up and walked over to them. Dean just starred. Sam was gone again, and yellow eyes did what…walked in.

"What!" Dean said.

"Father immune to Salt honey. All the salt is in the corner of the bathroom, and we also have humans to help us to."

"Where is he?" Dean said to Meg.

"As I said to you before once upon time ago Dean." Dean just looked at Meg, and Riley couldn't believe that Sam wasn't here, and that the demon could walk over the salt line. Then she heard Meg say the one thing both Dean, and Riley didn't like.

"You're never going to see your brother again."


	15. Chapter 15: Evil Plan

**Chapter Fifteen: Evil Plan**

Sam and Belle did nothing but stare at Dean and Riley for a minute. Then Belle noticed Bobby next to Dean, just staring at Belle and Sam. Belle legs were still around Sam's waist, and both still didn't have their shirts on.

The look on Riley's face was pure disgust that Sammy was going to do something when he thought they we're dead, and Dean looked was that my boy, and that's a way to mourn for me. To get laid.

"Uh, please excuse us for a second." Sam said, and started to back up into the bathroom. Why do I see the ghost of Dean when I'm going to...ah man. He can't even bother leave me alone when he's dead.

They walked out, and just kept staring at one another.

Hmmmm, Bobby thought. Well, as least Belle has moved on, but with a Winchester? Then Bobby looked over to Dean, and then back to Sam. Well, at least it was Sam, Bobby thought.

"Ok where dead for a minutes, and you decided to do this Sammy?" Riley was pissed.

"Oh come on Riley. I couldn't think of better way to be remembered then my little brother having some fun." Dean smiled at his brother.

Bobby hit the back side of Dean's head, "Don't you say that about my Belle." Dean looked back at Bobby, and then back at Sam, and then at Belle.

"You're Belle?" Both Dean and Riley said together.

Ok, Riley was really not sure of this Belle now. Riley was studying her with her eyes. She would test her to see if she would be good for my big brother, but especially Sammy.

"Ah how can you be here?" Belle said looking at them.

"Easy honey we're not dead!" Riley said very sarcastically.

"Take it easy there killer." Dean said. Dean looked at Sam who was pale. Oh, shit the kid really thought we were dead, Dean thought. Dean started to walk towards Sam, the only way to get Sam to see that they weren't dead was to hug, and not to let him go till he knew. Besides Dean was dying to see his brother. It had been awhile seen Gordon took him.

Sam started to step back, then stopped. He's not real, Sam kept thinking to himself. When Dean got to Sam, Dean could see that look on Sam's face that he was going to run for it. Dean, as fast as he could, grabbed his little brother, and held him tight. Sam started to pull away then after a while realized it was Dean, and Dean was alive.

Sam didn't get them killed, they were alive. Riley walked over to her big brothers. And joined in the hug. Belle ran over to Bobby and held him. It had been over a year now since she had seen her Uncle Bobby.

"How?" Belle asked looking at them. "How did you do it?"

"Well, our evil plan worked." Riley said as proud as she could be.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean started to laugh, "Well it was all Riley's idea."

"Yeah a pretty damn good idea too!" Bobby added.

"But we saw the car," Sam said "and the blood everywhere. Dean the Impala is dead yet again."

"Well good thing isn't. It's right outside down the block in the ally. With a chain around it. No one is getting my baby." Dean said looking out the window to see if his car was still there.

"Riley you did this!" Sam said.

"How could Riley do this?" Belle asked.

Riley rolled her eyes, and turned around to Belle. "I made people see what they wanted to see. I can put it into their minds, and make it seem real. I never have done anything this big before, but I did. And, it worked."

"But what about the truck and the car that hit the Impala?" Sam asked questionably.

"That, that was easy, but I'm not going to tell you. It's my little secret for me to know." Riley smiled, and walked away

"So, you made Gordon see the car attack then. You were able to make him see it, but what about everybody else? I heard he was going to record whatever he was going to do to you." Belle asked the question.

"You just do the same thing, and besides the camera would pick up whatever Gordon saw. Through his eyes, and what he saw, would be what other people would see too." Riley smiled again to herself.

"Now how did you two get out? And why here? We followed you all the way from where we were supposed to be killed." Riley asked.

"Yeah that's a good question!" Bobby said.

Belle walked over to Sam, and they both held hands, and looked at one another, but before they could say anything there was a noise, and then the door was kicked in.

Dean ran in front of Sam and Belle, and pushed them to the back. Sam grabbed Belle and pushed her to back of him, and Bobby grabbed Riley.

"Sammy and Belle. Did you think we really wouldn't find you?" Gordon laughed as he walked in, and then just stared at Dean, Riley, and Bobby. "Well you three aren't dead."

"Too bad for you." Dean growled at Gordon.

"No matter, it will be so much more fun watch when Sammy turns, and Belle, since she hasn't turned yet." Gordon looked around at Dean and Sam and found Belle hugging Sam's waist. "You really don't think we wouldn't guess that you helped Sammy out Belle."

"Don't talk to her." Sam yelled at Gordon. Yup Bobby knew that Sam was the prefect one for Belle to be with.

"It's time to go Sam, and Belle. Well mostly we want Sam, but Belle has to pay for what she did to us." Gordon said.

"Over my dead body." Dean yelled.

"Wow Dean you have escaped death too many times before that." A young woman came into the room with black eyes, followed by ten other demons. She just smiled, and looked at Sam, and licked her lips as she looked at Sam. "Hello Sammy."

"Meg!" Both Winchester men said.

"Glad to be back boys did you miss me?" Meg asked. Before Dean could say anything he went flying back into the wall, and then back and over Sam and Belle and right into Bobby and Riley.

Bobby, Riley, and Dean started to get up when they demons already had Belle and Sam. Dean hated this, but what else could he do. They had them right where they wanted them, and his little brother was right of the middle of it.


	16. Chapter 16: What Are They Doing To You

**Chapter Sixteen: What Are They Doing To You **

After Gordon got all of his prizes, especially little Sammy Winchester he was all happy now. They had gotten back into the room where Sam was held before, but this time a little bit different there was video camera in there this time.

Dammit, Sam thought as the demons where dragging him into the room. Dean, Riley, Bobby, and Belle were already tied to chairs before Sam was allowed to enter the room.

Dean looked at his baby brother being dragged into the room being hand cuffed, and his feet were also cuffed. Dean turned to looked at Gordon, "You know Gordy Sam can walk now. He has turned two."

"Ha ha very funny Dean. Let's just say we did this, because Sam is needed to give us some things right now. And, well you see his reaction in a few seconds."

Dean just looked up at Gordon, and then looked back at Sam, then we went to turn to look at Gordon again when he heard Sam start to say, No. Dean turned to look at Sam, and Sam was pale, and saying no, no. Just then Sam started to try and run, and screaming NO! Dean saw that the demon's where holding Sam down and making him unable to move. They where pushing him down into a chair.

Meg walked over to Sam, and started to smile, "Don't worry Sam we know how you love this machine, so we made you a better chair for this, or would you preferred a table, cause I would love to get you on a table."

"HEY!" Both Belle and Riley yelled. Making Meg's head turn to them. Ok, Riley thought this Belle will stand up for Sam. Maybe she does like him.

"Hey what!" Meg said. Both girls, Dean, Bobby where just staring at Meg with hatred in their eyes. Sam was done being strapped down to the chair. Straps going all the way up his arms, and part of his legs, and chest area, so he couldn't get anywhere. He even had a strap around his neck so he couldn't move his head, so he couldn't bite anyone.

"You stay away from my brother bitch." Dean yelled.

"Oh Dean that wasn't very nice, and after all Sam and I were meant to be together." With that Meg walked over to Sam and put her hand around Sam's head, and sat on his lap, and started to kiss him on the lips. Sam couldn't do anything, he couldn't pull back because of this damn chair. He was helpless, and he hated being helpless to Meg.

Dean started to yell to get off his baby brother when someone slaps him across the face, and Riley looked over to Belle. Belle's face was sad, she knew that Sam didn't have choice, but it still hurt. "Belle!"

Belle looked over to look at Riley, "Sam doesn't love her, don't worry he likes you, hell he might love you."

Belle turned to look at Riley, then back at Sam, and that's when she decided she wasn't going to loose anyone else to this demon or to Gordon Walker for that matter.

All of a sudden Meg gasped in pain, and everyone saw that her lips were bleeding. "That's my boy Sammy. Tell that bitch to get off of you." Dean smirked.

"Oh Sam you're going to pay for that later, but right now the machine is ready for you, and so are we." With that Meg got off of Sam. Everyone looked in horror, as Meg ripped the shirt off of Sam's shirt, and brought down a needle to Sam's skin, with that they brought down another needle attached to a bag that looked like an IV bag. What the, Dean thought.

Sam yelled out in pain, "Ok Sammy boy. Time to tell us who is going to be six months, 23 years old, and whose looking for us, and whose getting close to us."

"No….I…won't….do that…again..." Sam said in between breaths.

"You have no choice Sammy, put the other needle in before we start." Meg ordered.

"What...what…that?" Sam asked. And, his face twisted in pain.

"Oh that's so you don't go throwing people into walls again. It will keep your new power under control." With that Meg put both hands on Sam's head. Sam started to yell as the vision came to him.

But, this time the whole room saw what Sam was seeing. Riley and Bobby sat there with their mouths opened at what they were seeing. Dean sat there with his eyes narrowed in on Meg and Gordon and what they were doing to his baby brother, as Belle was watching Sam, and seeing the pain that he was going through again, and she promised that he would never go through this again to herself.

Meg kept it going for about two hours. Sam couldn't scream anymore, he just sat there, doing nothing. At some point it looked like he wasn't moving, and that terrified all four of them, especially Dean.

Then he heard a voice that was cold, "That is enough."

Meg and everyone turned around, and Meg stopped what she doing, and moved away from Sam. The man walked up to Sam, and put his hand down on his face. "You did too much Meg. He'll need to rest for awhile before anything else, but keep the bag with him. Both of the bags." Then a hospital table came out and they got Sam on there, and started to wheel him away when the man looked back to Gordon. "You did well Gordon."

"Thank you sir." Gordon started to walked out, when Dean spoke up again.

"Who the hell is he? Don't tell me it's you there yellow-eyes!"

The man turned around, and showed his yellow eyes. "Way hello there Dean. So, nice to see you again."

"Gordon you sold my brother out to this yellow-eyed bastard." Dean yelled at Gordon.

"Yes, I did Dean. Your bother saved me. Who would ever guess that Little Sammy would save me?" Gordon laughed and walked out of the room.

"Gordon I'm going to kick your ass when I'm out of this." Riley started to shout.

"Oh hello there Riley. Yes, you have definitely become the Winchester's sister. Too bad I have to kill you too. Sammy is the only person that I will need." Then the demon turned around to look at Belle. "Well hello there. So, you're the pretty little thing that stole my Sammy's heart."

"Your Sammy? You mean my Sammy." Dean yelled at the demon.

"I may still need you to get Sammy to be with me. You can be useful to me before I kill you. Maybe I'll kill you the way that I killed the boys mommy, and Sammy's little Jessica. His angel." Belle looked up at the demon and saw his yellow eyes beaming at her. "You have anything to say to me!"

"No one will ever to replace Jessica, but I'm telling you this Sam is my angel. He saved me." Belle's voice was calm.

The demon just looked at Belle, and Dean was proud of Belle. She was a force to be dealt with when it dealt with people that she loved.

"You're coming with us. We'll have ceiling party later." Yellow eyes said, and with that two men came over and got Belle, and started to walk out with her.

"NO!" Bobby yelled.

"Hey yellow eyes. Why don't leave those two love birds alone and come after someone who will kick the holy crap out of you. And, that's when he's tied down!

The yellow-eyed demon just looked at Dean, and walked away with a smirk on his face, and closed the door behind him, and locked it.

Everyone just sat there in silence for a minute. No one knew what to say, or how they we're going to get Sam or Belle out of this when they were trapped. And Sammy was out of it, and his strength was gone too. Shit, Dean thought.

"Good one Dean. Way to piss him off." Riley said.


	17. Chapter 17: All Laughs and No Play

**Chapter Seventeen: All Laughs and No Play**

Sam didn't know how long that he had been on the doctor's table for, but one thing was for sure when he tried to get up he couldn't. "What the hell?" Sam moved his hand up to the best of his ability, and saw that he was strapped down to the table. Oh great, Sam thought. How am I going to get out of this?

Sam moved his head when he heard a noise coming form the corner of the room, and Sam's eyes widen when he saw Meg there with Belle. Belle had a bruise on her face, and it looked like her ankle was broken or twisted. "Leave her alone." Sam's voice was low and angry.

Meg turned her head around, and smiled back at Sam. Meg stood up and started to walk over to where her prize was. "Well good morning sunshine. How did you sleep?" Meg said as she put her hand to Sam's cheek. "I've missed talking to you baby. Now maybe we can have some fun, and we can do it right in front of your little girlfriend here."

Meg smiled when she saw the look in Sam's eyes. Sam moved his eyes to look at Belle, and saw the looked of sadness, and understood what she was feeling. The feeling of blame for letting this happen to him, to the man that she liked or maybe even loved.

Meg started to crawl onto the table, and started to kiss Sam when he heard a voice from behind her. "Not yet my daughter. You will have him, but not right now. Now come on. I promised myself that I would give Sam some time alone with her before she dies."

Meg was upset with what she heard, and got off of Sam and started to walk past her father, and headed out the door. "What?" Sam asked.

"Well my son, I didn't give you one last night with your little angel called Jessica, so I said to myself today I would let you have one more time with your little girlfriend, or whatever you call her before she dies, and you come to us." Sam just stared at the yellow eye demon with mixed emotions. "I'll be back in a couple of hours Sammy, so you better enjoy your time. Talk, tell poetry whatever you two would do." Once the door was closed the ropes around Belle fell off, and Sam was let go.

Sam rushed over to the Belle, and laughed that his strength was back now. "Belle?" Sam's voice was soft and calm. Belle looked up at Sam and felt safe now with his arms around her.

"I'm ok, now that you're here with me." Belle smiled at Sam, and Sam moved some of her hair around her ears to look in her eyes.

"Sorry I'm late." Sam said and smiled again, and helped Belle up, and when she tried to walk Sam could tell that Belle did do something to her ankle, and that Sam was going to kill Meg for this.

"Sam we need to find way out of here." Belle said.

Sam just smiled at Belle and nodded at her. Belle tried to get up, but fell down to the ground with a THUD! "Hey don't try to get up too fast." Sam said.

Belle looked up at Sam, "How about you look for a way out, and I just sit here telling you, you look great." Belle smiled at Sam.

"I like how that works." Sam said, and started to go to the door that was on the other side of the room. Sam tried to get the door open, but the door was locked. Of course it would be locked Sam, how stupid are you. Sam looked around for anything to pick the lock with. Sam found a needle on the floor a few inches away.

Sam picked up the needle, and looked over at Belle. "Well we can try this to see if this works." Sam suggested to Belle. Sam knelt down on the floor to try and pick the lock. "Oh hey since you're not doing anything how about you come up with a plan to get Dean, Riley, and Bobby out of that room, and how to do that with you being hurt."

"Well you pick up the two of us." Belle started to giggle.

"I can't hold you and Dean at the same time." Sam looked over at Belle.

"I was talking about Riley you nerd." Belle laughed.

"Yeah well Riley won't do anything to get herself hurt, well I think she won't. She's been with Dean too much. And, well Dean he'll be hurt before anyone else. That's the way he is." Sam kept working on the lock, until the needle broke. "Dammit, this lock must be made with demon powers or something." Sam looked over at Belle.

"Is there a window or anything Sam?" Belle asked.

Sam looked around the room again, and looked back to Belle. "No, none." Sam got up and walked over towards Belle and sat down next to her. "Well what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. We can play cards, but we don't have any cards." Belle said.

"What game would we have played if we had cards? I only know poker." Sam said.

"Then we could've played strip poker." Belle smiled.

"Dean would be the first one to say let's play, but you know it was never my thing to play it." Sam said looking down.

"Ok then." Belle said. "We can just talk then."

"I would like that, that's fine." Sam said again.

"I can move you if you want." Sam said. "Anywhere else comfortable."

Belle looked around, and pointed to the table, "Well at least I can sit there for a bit. Then we can talk." Belle smiled, and kissed Sam on the lips, and held his face there for moment.

"Yea, that would work for me…too!" Sam smiled at her, and kissed her again on the lips. "Ok I'll move you now."

"What's your rush?" Belle said again, and kissed him again.

"I think we need to get you to the table." Sam said.

"Ok then Sam." With that Belle bit her lip, and Sam started to think how good she looked right now. Sam went down and picked up Belle and carried her halfway to the table, but not before kissing her.

The kiss right there meant something to Sam and Belle. Both thinking what if this was the last time for them together, and they didn't have any time together after this. Right there, the kiss deepened fast.

Next thing Sam was placing Belle down on the floor, and started to fall against her as their lips were locked into kissing. Both couldn't get enough of one another. Sam quickly took off Belle's shirt, and Belle took off Sam's.

Sam was able to find something to cover them, as they kept on going. Sam felt whole with Belle, and with her arms around him it felt like going home, and Belle felt the same way. Belle never thought she could ever feel this way again, and for once she was happy.

Sam's arms went up and down Belle's side, and Belle started to kiss Sam's chest, and neck. Sam was careful when he saw the black and blue marks on Belle's ribs for Meg, and started to kiss them, but softly. After a bit Sam looked up at Belle, "Belle," Sam said. And Belle looked up at Sam and Sam looked in her eyes, "I love you."

Belle just looked at Sam for a moment, and then smiled at him, "I love you too!" With that they started all over again.

After an hour Sam and Belle got changed, and were just sitting next to one another with both arms around each other. Belle looked up at Sam and smiled, she had never felt this happy in a long time, then she remembered that this wasn't going to last very long. How could I let myself love again and do this when this isn't going to happen again, Belle thought.

Sam could fell Belle starting to pull away. "Belle what's wrong?"

"Sam we have to stop this now."

Sam looked at Belle confused, "Stop doing what?"

"Being happy. We won't be able to be happy for much longer, or laugh, or …you know…play." Belle looked away, and pushed herself up and away from Sam.

Sam looked at Belle, and got up and walked towards Belle, and placed his arms around her waist, "We are going to be happy. We are going to get out this. I promise you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Belle turned around to face Sam, and smiled "Me too!" They both started to hug, and Sam kissed her. Then Belle went back to hug Sam to feel his embrace. Belle was so short that Sam could rest his chin on her head, and Belle just leaned against Sam's chest.

Neither of them heard the door open, when they heard a voice, "Oh that's so sweet."

"Yeah whatever"

Sam and Belle looked up to see Dean, Riley, and Bobby standing there looking at them. "What did you do Sam ask her to marry to you?" Riley asked, and rolled her eyes around.

"Hey, that would be great if you ask me." Dean said looking at those two holding up his arms.

Sam and Belle started to laugh, and looked up at one another. "Ok come on let's get out of here before those damn demons come. And, Sam we're going to have to talk about you going out with my niece, and Belle we're going to have to talk too. Before you two do something." With that Bobby turned around, and headed for the door followed by Riley.

Only Dean saw the look that was shared by Sam and Belle. The look of guilt, but also the look of I don't care.

That's my boy, Dean thought.


	18. Chapter 18: Who's Right

**Chapter Eighteen: Who's Right**

No one knew how long it was when they left the hell room that Sam and Belle we're being held. They got half way down the hallway when they heard some voices, and they ran into the closed room.

Sam and Belle were sitting together on the floor and Belle had Sam's arms around her. Dean was sitting near the door with his gun ready, and Riley was behind Dean with her gun. They both argued about who was going to guard the door. Dean kept saying let him do it, because he was Dean, and would be the better one to do it, and Riley just looked at Dean with those eyes, that just said oh hell no you did not just say that to me.

Bobby was looking at Sam and Belle thinking how good they looked together, but then again Sam would be hunted for the rest of his life by these demons, and other hunters that were looking for him, because Sam killed a hunter. Even though it wasn't his fault, Sam was possessed, he had no clue, but he would be hunted for the rest of his life. Belle couldn't live like that. Always on the run, never knowing if Sam was going to come home after a hunt, or if someone had found him. Bobby knew those two would and could make it, but he didn't want her to live like that. Bobby ran his hand over his face, and didn't know what to think.

"Winchester I swear if you use that bullshit on me again about you being the great Dean Winchester I'm gonna kick your ass." Riley looked at Dean.

Dean just smirked at Riley, "What? I'm always right, even Sam knows that. Right, Sammy?" Dean looked at Sam.

Sam just blew out some air and looked at Dean, "Do I really have to answer that question?" Belle just giggled.

"Yes!" Both Riley and Dean answered.

Sam just kept his mouth shut as long as he could before he got the eye from Dean saying he better speak soon. "Sometimes you're right, and sometimes Riley is right."

Dean's mouth opened, and Riley just shook her head. "See Dean." Riley said.

Dean just looked at Riley, and pointed his finger at Sam, "I thought we're supposed to be on the same side Sammy. Brothers, sister. Two brothers, and one sister. Do the math." Dean turned around, and threw a piece of paper at Sam.

"Sorry Dean, but it's true." Sam looked at his brother as he moved to miss the paper.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Hey ladies stop with the name calling please." Riley said as she walked back over to the door. "Someone's coming."

Everyone started to hurry to find a hiding place, "He started it." Dean managed to say. Sam just gave Dean a look, and Dean just smirked at Sam.

When the coast was clear, Dean gave the sign that the coast was clear. Everyone blew out a breath, and Riley turned around and hit Dean on the arm.

"What was that for?" Dean asked as he rubbed his arm, wishing he didn't teach Riley how to hit.

"That's for giving the sign for everyone to talk. I should've given the sign since I heard them coming." Riley hit Dean's arm again.

"Fine then," Dean said. Chicks, Dean thought. "Ok first things first before I forget again. Sammy." Sam's head turned towards Dean.

"Yeah," Sam asked.

"Where's my ring bro." Dean asked.

"You mean the silver one that was left in the car? The one that when I found when I thought you were dead!" Sam was upset with that, but Dean couldn't blame the kid. He would be the same way too if he thought Sam and Riley were dead.

"Yeah," Dean said with his Dean Winchester smile.

"On my finger," Sam pulled it off, and gave it to Dean.

"Why did you put it on your finger?" Dean asked, then it hit Dean right then and there. That was the last thing Sam had of Dean now. The one thing that would remind Sam of his big brother.

Sam looked at the floor, "Well you see Dean..."

"Never mind kiddo I know. Thank you." Dean said.

Sam smiled at Dean, "Your welcome."

"I have a question for you three?" Belle asked.

"What is it?" Riley said first.

"The last time I knew, you three were locked in that room. How did you get out?" Belle looked around at all three of them.

"Well lady we're just good." Riley said again. Dean looked over at his little sister wondering what got her panties in a knot.

"Riley come on it wasn't easy, but we got out." Dean said again. "We just can't help it was a woman that came into the room." Dean smiled again.

~flashback~

"Good one Dean. Way to piss him off." Riley said.

"Ah come on he hasn't had his vitamins today that's all. He's in a bitchier mood than ever." Dean said with a smile on his face.

"Well Dean the one who hasn't taken his pills yet has taken Sammy to God knows where, and is going to use Belle to help him get to Sammy." God I hate that girl, Riley thought.

"Well we need to come up with a plan to get out of this." Bobby said to break the two from arguing again.

"You're right Bobby." Dean said, "Ok, how about this we use Riley again." Riley looked at Dean with a face that said, what the hell have you been smoking. "Riley use your powers to get of here."

"First off Dean, no I'm not going to use my powers. When they find out I'm using them, and they go and hurt Sammy now. No, I can't. I wouldn't forgive myself if they ever did something to Sammy because of me." Riley looked at Dean who looked pissed.

"What?" Riley asked.

"You're not can't or you won't?" Dean asked Riley.

"Come on Dean, you didn't want Riley using her powers before, because she might get captured, or hurt." Bobby said looking at Dean.

"Well, I guess I changed my mind when it comes down to it, to save Sammy. Sammy won't last any longer if we don't get him out of here fast."

"Listen Dean, there are tons of reason why I can't do it, and they all point to listen to Riley." Riley said, "They all say to me..."

Riley was interrupted when the door opened and in walked a tall blond haired lady. She had piercing blue eyes that looked right through you. "Why hello everyone. Are we all having fun now? I'm sure little Sammy will be too in a few more minutes with Meg." The lady smiled.

"Listen bitch if that Meg demon girl touches my brother she's a dead demon walking." Riley said with all of the strength she had right now, and she was right she would kill anyone that hurt or tried to hurt Sam.

"Well, who is this handsome man here? Too bad you're not a demon." She walked over towards Dean.

"What's your name demon?" Dean asked.

"Tess."

"Tess, that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Dean smiled at her.

Tess was getting happier now that Dean was talking to her, "Why thank you handsome. How about I see what make's you a man." Tess said sitting down on Dean's lap.

"I promise if you do." Dean spoke in her ear.

"You got yourself a promise honey."

~End of Flashback~

"Then she started to un-tie the ropes on me, and then you know the rest." Dean said smiling.

"Oh no you didn't Winchester. That's not how it went." Riley was clearly pissed.

Yup, I knew it, Sam thought. Not every girl will fall for Dean.

"Then what happened Riley?" Belle asked.

"Well you see this is how it really happened." Riley started.

~Riley flashback~

"Good one Dean. Way to piss him off." Riley said.

"Ah bite me. Maybe he didn't have his cheerios today or something," Dean said.

"Yeah, but Dean the yellow-eyed demon just took off with Sammy and Belle. He's going to use Belle to hurt Sammy, or turn him." Riley breathed out. God I really hate that girl, Riley thought.

"Ok then how do we get out and pay old yellow eyes a visit." Dean said.

"You guys we need to come up with a plan?" Bobby stated.

"Yeah good idea Bobby." Dean said again.

"I have an idea." Riley said.

"Ok lay it on me sister." Dean looked over at Riley.

"We can use my powers to help Sam and Belle out." Riley started to say.

"No, that's out of the question," Dean said.

"Dean this could help us get out and you know that Riley could get us out of here." Bobby tried to say to Dean.

"No Bobby! What if she gets killed, or hurt. No not all." Dean said shooting daggers at Bobby with his eyes.

"Ok Winchester listen to me. There are reasons, and they are all saying listen to Riley." Riley said.

Riley heard Dean mumble something to himself which sounded like, "All saying listen to Riley."

"Winchester can you listen for about five minutes please. I know it hurts to let someone else to do the thinking, oh wait…that's Sam's job!" Dean shot a dagger look at Riley who just smirked at Dean."

"Ok listen up everybody." Riley started to say her plan.

~End of Flashback for Riley~

"And I told them the plan, and well here we are." Riley said looking all proud of herself.

"Yeah you wish." Dean said.

"What was that?" Riley turned towards Dean.

"You heard me." Dean was looking at Riley's face.

"Oh you are so going to get your ass kicked after this mister" Riley started to run after Dean, when Sam's hands stopped her.

"Let me go Sam." Riley said through her teeth.

"No not yet." Sam said. "Bobby who is right? Dean or Riley? Even though I think Riley is right." Sam said.

"Well Sam some parts of their story is true, and others aren't. The woman in Dean's, not true, but these two fighting is true. We did use Riley's powers, and know knew about it." Bobby said smiling.

"I had a feeling." Sam said smiling at the two of them. Sam let go of Riley, and Riley was about to go after Dean again when Bobby said something to them.

"I think the coast is clear." Bobby said quickly. Everyone ran to the door, except Belle she stayed where she was looking at them.

"The coast is clear let's go." Dean said.

*SMACK*

"What was that for!" Dean yelled, rubbing his cheek.

"That's for not letting me calling it." Riley said.

"Oh God women. Sammy we should've never took her in." Dean said. Bobby, Sam, and Belle laughed at Dean.

Sam picked up Belle and walked over to the door, Riley opened the door, and looked both ways out the door.

"Ok everyone the coast is clear let's go." Riley said and started to walk down the hallway with everyone behind her.

"Sam am I the boss?" Dean asked at they were walking down the hallway.

Sam looked at Belle, and Belle giggled "Dean, I'm not going to say anything right now till we get out of here." Sam said and started to walk faster with Belle.

"I'm turning into dad, aren't I Sammy. Dude that's so not cool." Dean said and walked after the group.


	19. Chapter 19: The Comeback

**Chapter Nineteen: The Comeback**

Riley, Dean, and Bobby were looking out the hotel window that they were hiding in now. Bobby found the most remote hotel possibly. Belle was sitting on the bed while Sam was fixing her bandages on her ankle.

"Hey Sammy come here?" Riley piped up after awhile. Sam walked over to Riley, and Dean, and Bobby.

"What?" Sam asked.

"So, what happened down in the room? What did they do to you?" Riley asked.

Dean looked up at Riley and Bobby then to Sam. Dean started to smirk at Sam. Oh this is going to be good, Dean though.

"I woke up, and that was it. The demon and Meg said something to me then left." Sam said.

"What did he say?" Bobby asked with his eye brows going up.

"He said that he wanted to give me and Sam some time alone. Probably before killing me, or something. He knew that kill Sam." Belle said when Sam couldn't think of anything else to say.

Bobby eyes went up, but he didn't say anything. "Ok you two."

Damn it, Uncle Bobby knows what we did. Belle could never lie in front of her uncle, but thank God he like Sam, and didn't say anything to them about it.

"But they did do something to Sam. I'm not sure what. I was trying to act like I was sleeping, but that when Meg found me and started to beat the shit out of me. That when Sam woke up." Belle said,

"Did you see what they were doing to me?" Sam asked getting a bit scared.

"No I couldn't. I just remember one of them saying that you wouldn't be able to get away from them again, and never would be able to." Belle looked up at Sam and the first time since she and Sam where together she realized how dangerous this was going to be with Sam. But, then she didn't care.

"Maybe they did something to me and I'm going to go…"

"All Hulk on us. No Sammy not a chance." Dean said.

"No, Dean all evil..."

"That would be going all hulk on us Sammy." Riley added.

"Would you two just listen to me for once instead of saying movies characters." Sam looked at both Dean, and Riley who just looked at one another.

"Ok, Sammy." Dean breathed out, "What are you thinking."

"What if I'm going to turn all evil, but first maybe their going to go and track me down? Like they put a tracker on me or in me." Everyone looked at one another.

"They could've done that." Belle said not taking her eyes off of Sam.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled.

"Winchester it oks. Will figure it out, we don't know if it true ok. This is a guess that all." Riley tried to calm Dean down.

"But, just in case I think some of you should leave." Sam added.

"What do you mean by that Sam?" Bobby asked.

"If people are coming, I don't want half of you to get chaptered on the count of me. I'll stop them and give you guys some time to get out of here."

"Dude what did they give you. Maybe your brain is little dead now." Dean stared at Sam.

"Dean please you have to do this for me."

"No Sammy." Dean added fast, "But will get most of the people out. Riley and Belle will get out of here, and well stay."

"OH hell no Winchester. You're not telling me to leave while you two stay here, and have all the fun." Riley said.

"And, I'm not going either. Not without Uncle Bobby, or…" Belle looked at Sam. Bobby looked at Belle, so did Riley. Dean already new what she going to say, and started walk towards the bathroom door. Mostly to miss the blow up that was going to happened between Bobby and Belle, and Sam and Riley. "Without you all, but especially without Sam."

"I had feeling!" Bobby said, Riley was too busy just starring at Sam that she didn't answer.

"Belle you need to go." Sam said. "You have hurt your ankle, and I couldn't bear to think what would happen to you if you stayed."

"You what Sam." Riley said. "Tell me you didn't do anything that Dean would do."

Sam didn't listen to Riley and walked towards Belle and took her hand, "Belle you have to go. Please I have lost too much in my life, and now I beginning to…" Belle looked up at Sam. "Beginning to love again. You made my heart start again, and I couldn't bear if I lost you."

Belle looked into Sam eyes, and saw all the hurt and sorrow that this young man had gone through. She smiled at him, "Ok then I'll go."

"Bobby will you go with her, because I don't think Riley is going to leave any time soon." Sam added.

"You know I'll go, and yea you know you sister won't leave you two alone. When should we go?" Bobby asked.

Then Dean popped out of no where, and started to run towards the window. "I think now would be a great time actually, because they were right. Here they came." Sam, Riley, and Bobby ran to what Dean was pointing to, and say many girls and guys' demon with black eyes walking towards the hotel.

"Ok out fast. You are going to go through the back door to the hotel." Riley said,

"No," Dean said. "They have to go somewhere else. Those damn things will guess the back door."

"How about the front door. There going to think of the side doors, or the backs doors." Sam added.

"Are you crazy Sam?" Riley said. "You got your head hit a couples times by the demon to ask that." God Sam hated how much they too acted the same way.

"No Sam right. This will work, all we need is to have Riley help." Belle said, and then Bobby smiled up "Yea we just need you to help us out with putting another picture into people minds."

Everyone looked around at Riley, and smiled at everyone. "How about it Riles?" Dean asked.

"It about damn time you ask for my help Winchester."


	20. Chapter 20: The Great Escape

**Chapter Twenty: The Great Escape**

"Ok everyone got the plan." Dean looked around, "And once again great idea Riley."

"Well thanks. I'll take the complaint."

"Just one thing you two." Sam asked.

"For the last time Sammy no." Dean said again, and getting a little annoyed now.

"How come? How come I can't help?"

"Sammy for the last time their after you..." Riley looked back at Sam.

"I know their after me so shouldn't I go…"

"Go and be bait. No I don't think so." Dean said with his brows going down. "Not on my watch little brother."

"So, you're going to let Bobby, Belle, Riley or you be bait. That not fair Dean." Sam was getting upset be the minute. Riley couldn't blame Sam at all. He was in her plan, but once Dean said no to it then Sam was out. Riley felt bad for Sam, but Dean had a point they were after Sam, and they wouldn't care if they had to kill them to get to Sam.

Belle walked over to Sam and took his hand. "Sam this is for the best. We can't let you get chaptered. Please do this for us." Sam looked at her, then back at everyone else.

"Fine, but I don't like this. I have feeling this is wrong for me to be here and not doing anything. I feel like it going to be bad in the end." Sam walked away from Belle and looked at the window.

Dean just looked at Sam. Dean knew when ever Sam had those feeling he was usually right about it. Maybe I should bring Sammy, Dean though. No, his doing this to get out of staying here, but then again. "Sammy," Sam turned around to face Dean.

"Yea."

"We're not going to let anything happened to you. We're going to put salt all around the room, and holy water above the door, so they can't get you." Dean walked over to Sam and put one of hands on Sam shoulder, "Not to worry little brother nothing going to happened to you." 

Riley walked over to her brothers, and put her arms around them, "Winchester right Sammy. Your going to be fine, and so will every one else."

"Ok everyone are we going to do this or not." Bobby pip up.

"Yea you better get going and do this before it gets too late." Sam added.

"Ok we will. Let do this, and then get back here, and get ourselves out of here." Riley nodded to Dean, and made her way to the door. Right then Riley had a feeling to turn around and look back at Sam for some reason. Riley turned around and looked at Sam, and smiled at him. Sam smiled back to Riley, and Riley left to start the plan.

"Dean you look after our little sister." Sam looked over at Dean who just smiled his usual Dean Winchester look.

"You know I will Sammy." Dean followed to the door and looked around.

"Bobby looked after her will you? Even though I don't have to ask you that." Sam laughed a bit.

"You know I will Sam. You'll be alright." Bobby started to walked away to give Belle and Sam some time.

"Come back to me Sammy." Belle then kisses Sam on the lips, and then walked away hiding the tears in her eyes. Sam just followed her out the door to see Dean walked back and place a salt line around the door, then throw the bag to Sam to put around the window.

The two brothers just look at one another, and Dean smiled, and left locking the door behind him.

Dean heard Sam say, "I'll be back for you Belle." Dean smiled and did a very chick flick moment that he would never admit to again, he placed his hand on the door, and for a moment it look like he could see Sam in there.

From the inside Sam could hear Dean say something, and just smile. Be safe little brother. From there Sam walked over to the window started to put the salt around the window.

An hour later Dean, and Riley where walking back to room thinking that plan had work. They had gotten Bobby and Belle out of the hotel, and now they just need to get there great escape going. They were going to go back and grab Sam and get the hell out there.

"Come on open the door, and let's grab Sammy and get the hell out here."

"Were almost there Riley. Hold on a second." Dean said while un-locking the door.

"I have a really bad feeling now to. I had it since we left Sam here. I guess I feel a lot better when I see Sam ok." Riley added as Dean looked up at her. "Just open the door Winchester."

"Ok little brat." Dean added. "Hey Sammy we got them out. Everyone ok now, so let get the hell out…"

"You two have mess us big time now."

"Meg!" Both Deana and Riley said.

Meg was sitting on the bed just starring at them, and smiling. "Yes we found away to get around the salt line. Father was here, and did everything." Meg got up and walked over to them. Dean just starred. Sam was gone again, and yellow eyes did what…walked in.

"What!" Dean said.

"Father immune to Salt honey. All the salt is in the corner of the bathroom, and we also have humans to help us to."

"Where is he?" Dean said to Meg.

"As I said to you before once upon time ago Dean." Dean just looked at Meg, and Riley couldn't believe that Sam wasn't here, and that the demon could walk over the salt line. Then she heard Meg say the one thing both Dean, and Riley didn't like.

"You're never going to see your brother again."


	21. Chapter 21: Heart Break

**Chapter Twenty-One: Heart Break**

"Bitch you better tell me where my brother is or I swear to God…"

"Honey you don't believe in God, so why do you always swear to him?" Meg laughed.

"Here I'll do it for you Winchester, I swear to God you're going straight back to hell you bitch." Riley added fast before Dean could say anything to Meg.

"Wow do you kiss you're mommy, and daddy with that month at night…oh wait I forgot you have no mommy and daddy." Meg added.

Riley just looked at Meg. Riley knew that Meg knew that her parents where dead. Riley felt her heart breaking there with that comment about her parents. Riley felt Dean hand go around her. "She has a family you bitch. And, don't talk to her."

"I don't think you should say that to me Dean if you knew your brother is right now." Meg said.

Both Riley and Dean just starred at one another, then back at Meg. "Where is he?" Riley added one more time. If this chick doesn't tell me soon I don't care I'll kill her now, Riley though.

"Well if you must know little Sammy is with father right now. You see we need more names from him, which should break him now since father will do the seeing with him. Sam wasn't happy to see his favorite chair, so we decided to be nice to him. We strapped him to a table instead." Meg licked her lips thinking about it.

"Leave him alone." Riley added.

"Sorry can't do that. Little Sammy is too special not to do that." Gordon came walking into the room.

"Why the hell would you say Sammy is special Gordy? You tried to kill him over a year ago." Dean yelled at Gordon.

"Yea you're right Dean, but like I said to Sammy I didn't think he would save me and my friends from the yellow-eye demon any time soon." Gordon walked right up the Dean and Riley, and starred at them. "You're freak of brother saved my life, so from that I'm happy I didn't kill him."

Oh, that enough, Riley though. Riley slammed onto Gordon foot with all of her might. Gordon yelled at loud when Riley foot hit Gordon. Gordon turned around and hit Riley in the face, and Riley fell to the floor with a thud.

"Nobody touches my little sister you asshole." Dean through himself at Gordon and both man fell to the floor hitting one another in the face, and on the side. Then Dean heard a little yelled, and turned to see Meg holding Riley by the hair, with a knife to her throat.

"Do anything Dean and I will kill her, or I have tons of friends who would like to have a body right now." Meg snared at Dean.

Dean dropped Gordon on the ground and put his hands up, "Fine ok just don't hurt her."

"You are so stupid Dean. I was going to take you and Riley to see Sam when we got to the building, but now I don't think we will." Meg said to Dean.

Dean was about to say something when he heard Riley scram to Dean, "DEAN LOOK OUT!" Dean turned to see a book coming at him.

Riley watch as Dean fell to the floor, and started to get tied up. Riley couldn't do anything she was being dragged out the door with a cloth over her month.

The room wasn't light very well. Riley started to move around, and felt something or someone next to her. Riley kick the thing next her and heard a yell.

"Damn it. Who kick me in the leg?"

"Sorry Winchester. I didn't know it was you." Thank God it was Dean, Riley though.

"Riley is that you? Are you ok?" Dean asked.

"Yea…yea I'm fine. Little cut and bruise but I'm fine." Riley looked around and noticed that she wasn't tied up and neither was Dean. That's odd, Riley though.

Dean just noticing that they we're tied to up, and looked around. "Come on we need to find Sam." Together both of them started too walked through the room.

It was really dark and Riley would do anything to get a lighter to see. Then they heard a groan. Sammy, Dean though. Dean walked faster over to where the groan came from and sure enough their strapped to the table was Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean ran over to Sam and started to fell for a pulse. Sam looked again as if he went in the ring with Muhammad Ali, and lost three times to him. Sam was face was all bruise, and his lip was busted open, along with bruise on his arms, and neck.

"Well it look like Sammy didn't go quickly." Riley added.

"We have to get him out of her. Come on start un-doing his stapes." Dean said. Both Riley and Dean started to get Sam out.

"Dean…Riley." Sam voice was barely heard.

"Yea Sammy. Here we are." Dean started to help Sam off the table. "Let me look at you." Dean check over Sam and when he found nothing wrong with him he turned to Riley, and gave her the nod to start helping him.

"Dean get me outta here." Sam said again.

Dean and Riley didn't like how Sam looked, and decided the better get him out of there soon.

They just had got to the door when they heard a voice coming from behind them. "Where do you think you going Dean, especially with little Sammy there?"

"Gordon get out of the way, and I promise to let you keep your head." Dean turned around and looked at Gordon.

"Oh really Dean." All of sudden Dean felt Sammy being dragged away from him, and Riley scramming. Dean felt being hit across the back, and had his arm being pulled back. Gordon walked towards Dean and bent down towards Dean. "Dean you need to be taught a lesson, and also Sammy is going to break now. Bring her over."

One of the demons brought over Riley towards Gordon; Gordon grabbed Riley and brought her close to him, and pulled out a knife and held it towards her neck.

"No Gordon don't hurt her!" Sam was yelling while he was trying to get away.

"Gordon what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I told you Dean, teaching you a lesson about hitting me, and I have to break Sammy right now." Gordon said.

With that Gordon cut into Riley neck, and let her go. Riley fell to the floor with a thud. The alone thing that Dean could hear was Sam yelling Riley name, and looking into Riley un-alive eyes.


	22. Chapter 22: World Falling Apart

**Chapter Twenty-Two: World Falling Apart**

Dean felt as his life was being pulled away. Riley was now dead, and Sammy had finally broke. Sam was going to become what he never wanted, a demon or something else. Someone who never see Dean as his big brother or his protector. Someone who hated him, and wanted to kill him like the last time. This time Dean would go, but after he sent his brother soul free. They all would be together again somewhere else. To Sam, and Riley it would be in heaven. There Sam would be with his girlfriend Jess, and their mother, and their dad. They could all be a family again there. Riley was now with her parents again.

Dean had to turn his head away, and close his eyes. He could still see Riley eyes. The cold, un-alive look in her eyes. This can't be happening, Dean though. The alone Dean could remember after seeing Riley fall was hearing Sam voice yelling Riley name, yelling Dean name, yelling for Dean to help, then nothing. No sound, no nothing. Dean had turned around to see Sam being dragged away from him. But, for the life of him he couldn't move. He couldn't move to save his Sammy, his little brother. All he could see was their sister there dead, and cold. Now Sammy was gone, and Dean was alone again. Then Dean heard someone come in, but he did nothing. Didn't even move when someone else pick him up to face the person in front of him.

"Look at you Dean. Just sitting there as your little brother was taken from you. Calling for you to help him, but you didn't do anything but sit there." Dean looked up and coldly looked at Meg. Meg smiled at the look that Dean had in his eyes, she like the looked. "So, Dean why don't we go and look at where Sammy is right now. Then later we can burn Riley body." Meg just kept smiling at Dean.

"You touch me sister bitch, and you'll die." Dean said coldly.

"Dean, baby your sister isn't going anything anymore." Dean just looked up at Meg. "But, then again baby your little brother is in for ride with father, and then after that Sammy and I are going have a little fun." Meg stepped away, because at that point Dean tried to jump at Meg. Meg smiled, Dean had the fire in his eyes now.

"Again as I said before if you touch my baby brother in away like that or anything I will send you back to hell without thinking twice."

"Well, let's go and see your brother then. Take him." With that Dean felt himself being dragged down the hall, where the hell are you Sammy, what have they done to you, Dean though.

Dean wasn't ready for what he say when he went through the door, and saw Sam there. No Sammy, Dean though.

"Dean!" Sam said fast and quick as he could before a gag was thrown in his month.

"SAMMY!"

Dean couldn't believe that Sammy was again strapped to a table, but this time he a niddle in both arms, and was paler than before. Sam looked close to death. Yellow eye was standing right behind Sam, and he was a little to close for Dean comfort. Why is he smiling, Dean though.

"Don't worry Dean. Sammy will be fine, but he won't remember you after tonight." Yellow eyes said.

The other demons were now holding back Dean as he was trying with all of his might to get towards Sam now. "What are you going to do then?" Dean said.

"Well, only way to get Sammy to turn is have him to forget about you. With that young Sammy here will not be able to turn back, because the last time you help him he remember you." Yellow eyes smiled as the look on Sammy grow of horror, and the month just dropped.

"Dean please don't let him do it. Please don't let me forget you." Sam voice was low.

"Don't worry Sammy I'm not letting that happened." Dean face grew upset when he saw yellow eyes started to reach out his hands around Sam head, and started to chant something to himself, and then saw Sam eyes close.

Dean began to struggle, "No Sammy!"

"Be still Sammy, the pain will stop soon my son."

"His not your son." Dean yelled.

Yellow eyes just looked up, and smiled "Oh, Dean do you remember this memory?" Dean didn't get what yellow eyes meant by that till he heard a young Sammy voice, about five years old.

"Where is mommy Deannie?" The cubby five year old Sammy asked.

"Sammy what have I told you before." Dean said.

"Don't ask. Never ask you till I'm older, but when will I be older Deannie?" Sammy asked.

"When you're ten. Now go play."

"Will you play with me?"

"Ok what do you want to play?" Dean asked. 

"Superman." The little boy eyes lit up.

"You mean Super-Sammy." Dean said. The little boy laughed as he jump towards Dean. "Oh, no Super-Sammy going to save people. Watch out evil Lex Luther here he comes." Dean said as he was flying around Sammy. Sammy was giggling the entire time.

As the sound faded away Dean was left hearing young Sammy giggling. "Sammy." Dean said. Yellow eye demon walked away from Sam and walked out the door, "Gordon came with me." Gordon followed beside the demon and left the room.

Once yellow-eyes left Dean was let go and ran to his brother side. Dean put his hand on Sam head. Sam began to stir, and open his eyes.

"Sammy." Dean asked.

"Dean what happened to me?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam." Dean asked looking up at Meg.

"Why don't you ask him about that memory that you heard." Meg smiled at Dean.

Dean looked at Meg and then looked back at Sam. "Sammy remember when you ask me about where mom was, and I told to not to ask till your ten. What game did we play?" Dean said.

Sam blinked up at Dean, "Dean you alone told me about mom when I was ten. You never told me to ask you another time. I never ask till then." Then Sam started to think when he saw the look of horror on Dean face.

"Sam what was you favorite super-hero?" Dean asked, and heard the doors close behind them. No one was there now. It was just big brother with his little brother.

Sam looked up at Dean, and Dean could see the look of confusion and sadness in Sam eyes. "Dean I don't remember anything. I remember being ten and older, but nothing younger."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Dean what is happening to me?"


	23. Chapter 23: The End

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The End**

As Gordon was walking down the hall with the yellow-eye demon he thinking about what young Sammy Winchester was going to do for the demon. Gordon was in deep thinking when the yellow-eye demon stopped in front of door, and motion for Gordon to move inside.

Gordon walked into the room, and heard the door close shut. Gordon turned around and looked at the yellow-eye demon. "Gordon I tell you want to ask me a question? Don't yea?"

"Actually yea I do." Gordon said. "What do you want with the Winchester boy, especially with the youngest?" Gordon asked making sure he didn't sound too harsh or anything.

The yellow-eye demon smiled at Gordon and took a seat. "Take seat Gordon, this may take awhile." Gordon looked at the demon and took a seat. "Well you see I only want one Winchester and that young Samuel there. But, Dean is always the one that pulls Sammy back from the edge. So, I need to get rid of Samuel memory of his family." Gordon eyes widen with what he just heard.

"So, you're going to erase everything of the boy memory?"

"Everything!" The demon smiled back. "His first memories will be his father. Then everything in between, and then his brother will be the last." He smiled.

"What is everything in between?" Gordon asked again.

"Well if you must ask, his little blood thing, sweet little Jessica, his mother. Whatever memory he has left, and all of his friends, and follow hunters. I made Dean last one, because that what Samuel memories are made of the most off. Once Dean is gone there will be no way for Samuel to come back to be Sammy Winchester. He'll be Samuel my son, and the next leader of my army."

"Why do you want Sammy to lose all of his memories?" Gordon kept on asking.

"Because the last time I had Samuel my son with me, Dean took him back, by using love, and his family. But, not this time. Dean will watch as his little brother forgets him." The demon smiled even bigger thinking about it.

"Why did you bring me here anyway?" Gordon asked now remember why he was there.

"To ask you a question. Why did you kill Riley Winchester?" The demon asked, and Gordon saw fire in his yellow eyes.

"You told me to break Sammy, and that was one way to get him to break, and one way to hurt Dean." Gordon said.

"Now you see I though I told you not to kill Riley. I was going to need her in the end to get Samuel out of here without Dean knowing it."

"Well, you see I had to hurt Dean, and Sammy and that was the best way to do it." Gordon said.

"Oh really!" The demon smiled, and Gordon found himself being thrown out of his chair and against the wall. Gordon had no clue what to think right now. What the hell was going on? The next thing Gordon knew was that he stomach was hurting, and then the pain followed up to his chest, and then up his neck. Gordon started to spit out blood…his blood. What the hell. Gordon was dying.

"You said you wouldn't kill me if I brought you Sammy." Gordon said between the spitting.

"Well you see Gordon I was going to spear you, but you kill Riley when I still need her, and you kill tons more of my children before too. Plus I know you where thinking on how to kill Sammy, and me after Sam was turned. So, I'm just stopping you."

With that Gordon slid to floor with a thud. Gordon Walker was dead. The demon kicked Gordon feet, and then smiled. "Poor Gordon for listen to me thinking I wasn't going to kill him. I never keep my promise." With that the yellow eye demon walked out of the room, and started to make his way towards where Sammy and Dean were. It was time for Samuel to come back to him.


	24. Chapter 24: Who?

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Who?**

Dean just seat there not knowing what to do as more and more memories were being taken away from Sam. All Dean could hear was moaning for Sam, and Sam saying no more. Once all the demon where gone Dean got up from were he was being held before and walked over to Sam. I hope he remember something, I just hope he remember me, Dean though. Dean lightly touched Sam face, and Sam opened his eyes. "Dean." Sam asked.

"Yea I'm here Sammy." Dean was thankful he was not gone yet from his brother. Dean couldn't even think of what to do when that happened. Dean tried to stop the last one after the yellow-eye demon and Gordon walked out and gave them some time alone. But, Dean was thrown to the wall by the power of the mind again, and had to watch as Sam scrammed and yelled for Dean, then after awhile the yelling stop, and Dean could hear memories coming out. Dean couldn't even hold his tears as memories of their father left Sam, and then after that hearing Bobby, Joshua, Pastor Jim, Ellen, Jo, Ash leave. But the ones that hurt the most was hearing three of the most important woman in Sam life. Hearing Belle voice, laughing, and hearing her love for his brother should have been just for Sam to hear. Sam love for Belle was gone, and would have no memory of her at all. Then hearing the next one was even harder for Dean.

"What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn."

Jessica! Sam had now forgotten Jessica, and his love for her. Then Dean heart was filled with sadness when he heard his baby brother practicing his proposal to Jess.

"Ok come on Sam I have to make this perfect for her. After all she is the most perfect woman I have ever meant. Maybe beside mom if I knew her. But, anyway come on Sam you can think of this and make it perfect for her. Ok let try this. Jessica from the day you walked into my life I knew that there was something there. I remember you walked through the door to our English class, and I saw you laughing with Becky, and your smile was bright it made me melt. I was scared when I ask you out on a date, mostly because I didn't even think you remember me from class, but you did. Then Becky told me you always said something about me, and that you couldn't get over that I was friends with Beck brother. From the moment I kiss you I knew that I wanted to be with you. You are my family now, and the only person I need to live, and love for. You gave me my heart Jessica Lee Moore, and you taught me how to love that way. So, I just want to ask you a simple question. Will you make me the happiest person on earth if you marry me?"

Dean eyes closed when he heard that. Jessica became Sam family after Sam left for college. Dean knew she did, he could see it all in his eyes when Jessica died that night. When Dean couldn't think off how it could be worse with losing Sam memories, then it hit him when he heard her voice.

"Sam you saved me when nobody else could. You and Dean gave me a family when I was alone. I have been alone for most of my life Sammy. To have two older brothers is hard getting use to. But, I'm loving it fast. I don't have to protect myself that much even though I do, but you guys protect me more. What can I do to say thank you for saving me. I love you guys, and nothing will change that."

Riley I miss you so much, and now Sammy will never remember you either. Dean had just remembered he was by Sam, as Sam kept asking Dean if he was alright. Dean cleared his throat to ask Sam the questions he didn't want to ask him.

"Sammy….umm…do you remember anything about a girl name Riley, or Jessica?" Dean asked.

Sam laid there thinking for a bit, then closed his eyes and said no. Tears began to come down. Dean couldn't believe this.

"Who are they Dean?" Sam asked not wanting to know the answer.

"First do you remember the name of John, or Mary?" Dean asked.

Sam again said no. "Who are they Dean?" Sam asked again.

"Umm….Sammy John and Mary our a mom and dad." Dean said as he watched his baby brother eyes close, and more tears come down his face. "And, Riley is our adopted little sister that you saved from the yellow-eye demon, and Jessica was your girlfriend, well almost your wife." Sam looked up at Dean.

"What do you mean was my girlfriend, did she leave me after knowing about my life? And, where is mom, dad, and Riley." Sam asked.

Oh God this isn't going to be good, Dean though. "Sammy Jessica died before you could ask her. The yellow-eye demon killed her." Sam looked at Dean, and it broke Dean heart to see Sam like this. Hurt, and broken. "Mom, and dad are dead too. Mom died on your six months birthday. She tried to protect you from the yellow-eye demon, but he killed her before dad could do anything. And, dad died too about year ago by the yellow-eye demon. I'm sorry to tell you this Sammy."

"What about Riley did she die too? Did she die because of the yellow-eye demon?" Sam asked not wanting to know the answer to that too.

"No, she didn't. It was by Gordon Walker another fellow demon hunter that killed her." Dean said.

"Dean what is happening to me? What if I lose my memories of you too? I can't even think about that. My life would be over then." Sam said.

Sam eyes spoke loud enough for Dean to start thinking of way to get out, and find a way to help Sammy. Bobby would know what to do, but Dean wouldn't want Belle to know about Sammy yet till he was better. "Will get you out of here soon Sammy. Don't you worry about that?" Dean told Sam.

"Oh I don't think so Dean. Sammy isn't going anywhere. Not until were done here." The yellow-eye demon said to Dean.

Dean eyes were red as fire as he looked at the demon. Dean took his place in front of Sammy. "Over my dead body." Dean said.

The yellow-eye demon just looked up and smiled at Dean. "Fine then."

Dean felt his body leave the floor and landed right on the wall, so he could see Sam and Sam could see Dean. Sam eyes where scared of what about to happen. "Dean help me." Sam said again to brother.

"Now Sammy Dean isn't going to help you this time. This time you belong to me!" The demon started to put his hand on Sam head, started to chant, and Dean started to scram to his brother. The yellow-eye demon looked up at Dean and smiled at him.

"Time for you to lose your baby brother Dean forever."


	25. Chapter 25: One Day

**Chapter Thirty-Five: One Day**

**Five years later…..**

Sam stood there in his black suit playing with his wedding band around his left hand. "Belle you know how beautiful you look today?" Hold this in Sam, "You know the first time I met you, you blew me away, your eyes…well after I saw your real eyes. They were beautiful and took my breath away. You were there to save me, and as you said to me many years ago I saved you too. We were able to help each other out with our hearts, and how to make them feel again. You're my heart, and will be my heart Belle." Sam started to get tears in his eyes, when he felt an arm around his shoulder.

"Sammy you ok?" Riley asked her big brother.

"Yeah I'm fine Riles." Sam said just then Sam noticed how beautiful his younger sister looked. Riley just turned 24 years old, and her hair was blowing in her face, and she was wearing a dress. Riley never wore a dress, but she did this for Sam.

Riley hugged her brother, "You'll be ok Sam. Belle knows it, and she loves you."

Sam pulled away from Riley and smiled at her, "I know. Now where is Dean?"

"Well you know Winchester. He has to be the world's greatest Uncle now!" Riley giggled.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Daddy!"

Sam turned around to see his five year old little girl running to him. She looked just like her mommy, all except her eyes. She had the same eyes as her father. Sam bent down to pick up his little Madison Winchester.

"Maddie where's Uncle Dean? I thought you were with him?" Sam asked looking around.

"He forgot something in the car." Maddie told her daddy.

"What did your Uncle Dean forget Princess?" Sam asked his little angel.

"Not uncle Dean daddy."

"Hey Sammy you mind giving me a hand with your son here." Dean said flying the little boy over to his family. Dean was doing airplane with the little boy. The little boy just laughed. Shawn Winchester looked just like his daddy. Brown shaggy hair and everything. But, his eyes were like his mother's, dark brown.

"Are you bugging your uncle Winchester there Shawn." Riley asked as she picked up her nephew.

"I knew he reminded me of someone other than Sam, even if they're not blood related." Dean smirked at Riley.

Riley just looked at Dean, and laughed. "Yeah whatever dude."

"Come on we better get going before Bobby wonders what happened to us." Dean said.

"Yeah we better go." Riley passed over Shawn into Sam's other arm, so that he was holding his daughter and son. Sam could do it he was strong enough. Riley started to walk past Dean when Dean started to say something to her, "Oh, by the way young lady if Craig calls again for you I'm not telling him where you are."

"Shut up Dean." Riley walked to the impala.

Dean turned around to look at Sam, and Sam's kids, and walked to Sam, and started to take the kids from him. "Come on kids let's give your father a couple of minutes."

"Ok Uncle Dean." Both Maddie and Shawn said.

"Oh God I love you kiddos." Dean took both of their hands and started to walk and then looked back at Sam. "Sammy take your time little brother." Sam nodded to Dean, and turned around again.

Sam looked down at the tomb stone, and read it again:

Isabelle Winchester

Loving wife, loving mother, loving sister, and loving niece.

Sam bent down and fixed the flowers again. Tears started to come down his face, at least you didn't die from a demon, or a hunter. Belle had died from a brain tumor. She fought till her dying day. "I love you so much Belle. I'll never forget you, as long as our children are here you'll live on forever with them, and in me."

Sam put his ring to his mouth, and kissed it, and placed in on the ground where Belle laid now. Sam got up and started walking back to the impala where his family was now.

Dean and Riley had gotten the kids in the car seats, and were waiting for Sam. Sam got into the car, and Dean turned on the radio. The song filled Sam's ears, and made him tear up,

Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye

And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance

Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I a king  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all

And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance

Yes my life is better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance

Sam needed to hear that song, that was his and Belle's song. Right in that moment Sammy saw everything with his life with Belle. Seeing her walk down the aisle towards him in her beautiful white dress, giving their hearts to one another. Being there when Maddie and Shawn were born. Having their first dance together, then after both dancing with their kids in their arms, her smile, her laugh, his everything.

"Daddy?" Sam heard his little girl's voice.

"Yeah honey."

"Is mommy an angel?" The little question was so innocent.

"Yeah your mommy is an angel now kids. And, she's looking out for you, Uncle Dean, Aunt Riley, and daddy."

"Mommy said you were her angel daddy." Shawn's little voice chimed in.

Sam smiled, and remembered when Belle first told him herself, "And your mommy was my angel too."

"Your mommy was all of our angel buddy." Dean told Shawn.

"Right you are Winchester, right you are." Riley added.

With that the impala drove off heading back to Bobby's house to stay for awhile until everyone was ready to go back to there lives of hunting with Madison and Shawn with them.


	26. Chapter 26: Help From Someone

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Help From Someone**

Dean just sat there staring at his baby brother. This can't be happened, Dean though. "You are Sammy. My baby brother and my only brother." Dean wanted to get to Sam really fast before old yellow eyes could do anything, but Dean still couldn't go anywhere. No matter how much he tried he couldn't move.

"Don't listen to him Samuel." Both Sam and Dean turned towards the voice. Yellow eyes was looking at Sam as he was a meal or something. Dean didn't like the look on his face. "His not your brother, you have no brother." Yellow eyes kept on talking.

"No Sam don't listen to him. His lying to you. I'm your big brother." Dean kept saying.

Sam looked at Dean, and then back at the yellow eye demon. "If you say his not my brother, then who are you, and why should I listen to you?" Sam asked.

"I'm your father Samuel. That why you should listen to me."

"No Sam that not your father, our father is dead, because of him. He killed him." Sam eyes kept going from both men. He didn't know who to listen too. My head is hurting so much, Sam though.

Yellow eyes walked over to Sam, and put his hand on Sam shoulder, "Sorry son, but that man over there killed his father, not me." Yellow eyes looked at Dean and smirk. "Did you forget the real reason why he died?" Yellow eyes just smiled.

"You son of a bitch." Dean yelled at the demon. Dean started to breathe heavy from all the struggling. He was growing tried, but he didn't know why. He had done this tons of time, then he realized why he was getting tried, old yellow eyes was closing off his breathing to the point Dean would passed out, so he could be alone with Sam. With his baby brother and Dean hated that idea. Dean hated anyone being alone with Sam especially when it was old yellow eyes. Dean turned his head when he saw Meg come in the room, or Meg, Dean though.

"Samuel, you came back to us and to me." Meg said running over to Sam, and throwing her arms around Sam, and pulling him into a kiss. After that Sam pushed back and looked at Meg. "Who are you?" Sam asked Meg.

"Samuel, you don't remember me?" Meg actually looked upset with this. "I'm your girlfriend honey. What happened to you?" Meg said brushing Sam hair out of his eyes.

Oh hell no that bitch isn't claiming you as that Sammy, Dean though. Dean was still trying to fight with the demon hold. From there Dean looked up, and say Sam up and walking with Meg to the door. "Don't worry honey I'll help you out. You ask me anything you want, and I'll answer it for you." Meg said smiling at Sam.

Sam looked over at yellow eyes, "Is it ok if I go with her?" Sam asked the yellow eye demon. Dean started to tear up. He was loosing Sam. He didn't know what that bitch was telling Sam, since he kept blacking out of a couples of times.

"Of course son. After all she is your soul mate." The demon smiled at Sam. Sam smiled a bit at the demon, then looked over at Dean, and just looked at him. "What are you going to do to him?" Sam asked.

"That for me to know son. Not you." The demon said.

"Please don't hurt him." Sam said. Sam didn't know why he felt like he had to protect this man. Meg just told him that he was taken by this man and that why he didn't have his memory. But, for some reason he couldn't stop this feeling that somehow this man would never hurt him. "Promise me you won't hurt him." Sam said again.

"Fine Samuel I won't hurt him." With that Sam left with Meg, but before he looked over at Dean one more time and left. Just then Dean felt air coming into his month. Dean started to cough, and then looked up at yellow eyes.

"Why didn't you finish me? You where all most there?" Dean asked surprising that he was breathing again.

"You see Dean I promised Samuel I couldn't hurt you." The demon simple said.

"Oh, I see." Dean stated.

"But, I never said no one else would hurt you." Old yellow eyes said. Oh great, Dean though. "So, Dean it was nice to know you, but you have to die now. Mostly because even though Sam doesn't remember he still has the felling that he should protect you for some reason. So, I need you out of the picture. Victor kill this worthless man here." Victor walked right up to where Dean was, and looked down at him. "It was nice knowing you Dean. Say howdy to your daddy for me. And, I'll take good care of Sammy for you."

With that yellow eyes left Dean to die. Dean looked up at his killer eyes, and say black there. Dean didn't know what to do. He was still being held against the wall. This can't be good, Dean though.

"Say goodbye Winchester." Then out of no where Dean heard Victor scram in pain, and fall over to the floor. Then Dean heard a voice he never though he would hear again.

"Say hello Winchester."

Dean smiled up at the one person who was allowed to call him that.

"Riley!"


	27. Chapter 27: How Riley

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: How Riley**

"Yea Winchester, I am here. And, I just save your ass." Riley looked down at Dean and smiled.

Dean finally felt the demon powers leave as he slid down to the ground. Dean just kept looking up at Riley. No, she can't be here, Dean though. Riley dead, I saw her die. Dean finally found his words, "you can be here Riley."

Riley just laughed at Dean, "Ok you win, I'm an angel."

Dean looked up at Riley, "I though so, I mean after all how can you be here?" Dean said.

Riley looked down at Dean, then grabbed Dean hand, and helped him up. "Yea Dean I'm an angel, and if I was an angel I wouldn't be able to help you up." Riley looked at Dean. "Or touch you, like I'm touching you right now."

Dean looked at his hand and saw that Riley hand was still on his. Dean jumped backwards and away from Riley, "OH my God. You're alive and standing right in front of me. And, you're here."

"Winchester why are you so jumpy. Looks like you've seen a ghost." Riley started to giggle, then quickly stop and looked at Dean. "Ok, maybe not the best time to say joke." Riley walked up to Dean and put her hand on Dean check. "You see this Dean. This is real. I'm real, and standing in front of you breathing, and talking to you."

Dean just looked at Riley, "I feel like I'm in a bad movie or something. But, it's really you. I mean you didn't die."

Riley just smiled at Dean, "Yea it really me. I'm back, and I'm not going any where."

Dean started to tear up. He didn't know why he was crying so much lately, but then again when you see someone you though was dead, it can bring out the softness in you. Dean pulled Riley into hug, and didn't want to let go of his sister. "Tell me how Riley? How are you alive?"

Riley just smiled, and pulled away from Dean and looked up at him. "Don't you remember that I can put ideas into people minds. Make them see things that they want to see." Dean looked at Riley and smiled.

"Man, I love your power. Now if Sammy could get something like that we would all be good." Dean started to laugh, but then he stopped and looked down.

"Dean what happened to Sammy?" Riley just notice that Sam wasn't anywhere when she was looking for them. "What happened Winchester?"

"They have him Riley." Dean said. Dean walked over to the table and looked at it, and started to run his hand over it.

"What do you mean they have him?" Riley said walking closer to Dean.

"Sam was strapped to this table. They took the worse thing from him Riley." Riley just looked at Dean, and waited for him to go on. "They took his memories Riley. Sammy doesn't remember who he is. He doesn't remember dad, mom, you, and me, or anything. But you know the one thing that hurts the most." Dean looked at Riley.

"What is that?" Riley looked at Dean.

"It hard that he doesn't remember you, or my mom, but it hurt to hear Jess voice come out. That he doesn't remember Jessica now." Dean looked down then back up at Riley. "His speech was beautiful for Jessica. She would have said yes to him. I know she would of."

"I didn't know that Sammy was going to ask Jessica to get married." Riley said.

"Yea he was. I never heard Sammy speak that way, but he did love her with all of his heart. Then just to hear Sarah voice go away from Sam, and Madison to leave his memory too."

"Who were Sarah, and Madison?" Riley asked.

"They were two girls that gave Sam his heart again, learned how to feel again. Madison was a sweet girl, it too bad how things turned out with her."

"What do mean by used to." Riley asked knowing what it meant, but wanted to hear it for herself.

"Sam and I were working a case. And Sam fell in love with her. But, she was the thing we were hunting. In the end she asked Sam to kill her." Dean looked down, then back up at Riley.

"Oh, I see." Riley though for a moment. "Then who was Sarah? 

Riley saw a small smile come on Dean face. "Sarah Blake was the first girl Sam let himself have feeling for again. Since Jessica death. She is a very sweet girl, and I still think they could be good for one another, but then there Belle."

"What about her." Riley still didn't like Belle, but that was because he was inserted in one of her brothers, and Riley felt like she still need to interview her first.

"They way Sam look at her, they way he is with her. I really think she could be the one to bring Sammy back all the way. But, now he doesn't even remember her now. For all he knows that Meg is his girlfriend."

"Wait….what!" Riley said looking at Dean.

"Sam thinks Meg is his girlfriend, because she said so, and he believes that old yellow eye is his father."

Riley stood up and looked at Dean, "OK Winchester we need to get started right now." With that Riley started to walk to the door.

"Get started with what Riley."

"Our mission to save Sammy ass."


	28. Chapter 28: Who Am I

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Who Am I**

Sam sat there not knowing who he was, or where he was. Alone thing he going with was this Meg girl was his girlfriend, and the one with the weird looking eyes was his father. Or at least he though.

Sam couldn't help but thinking about the man he left in the room, he felt bad about leaving him there. I hope nothing bad happened to him, Sam though. I need to go and talk to him, Sam though. For some reason Sam had a feeling that this man was telling the truth, and that meant he just left his brother alone there. Who, am I, Sam kept saying over and over again to himself.

After a while, Sam finally decided he needed to go and find this man and talk to him. He didn't know why he felt this way, but he had to find him now. Meg had left to get something, so Sam decided to take his chance now, and go look for him.

Sam was about to open the door when he heard Meg voice come behind him. "Where do think you're going Samuel."

Sam turned around to see Meg there looking at him. "I was going to look for you. You have been gone for so long, I was starting to worry. Beside I really don't know that much about myself, and you have the answer to them." Sam said fast.

"Well, that is true I do have all the answer for you." Meg looked Sam up and down, and that sent a chill down Sam spin. "How sweet of you to go looking for me to Samuel." Meg walked close to Sam, "Thank you." Then Meg kissed Sam on the lips.

Sam felt weird when she started to kiss him, this didn't feel right to him. How could he be going out with this girl when he didn't even feel right with her or about her? Sam pulled away, and looked down at Meg.

Meg looked at Sam, "What wrong. You don't like me anymore."

"That's the thing Meg. I don't know who you are, or anything about myself or anything else. And, beside the door is that way. How did you get in?" Sam asked finally. Sam had been thinking of this question for awhile now.

"Oh that Sammy boy," right there sent something to Sam head. He remember hearing that before, said in the same way as before. He remember that Meg said that to him, but it was cold, un-feeling towards him.

Sam was brought back to earth when he heard Meg voice calling him. "Yea what." Sam asked.

"Hey what happened there? I was going to answer your questions, and then you just left me here. What happened?" Meg was worry that Sam somehow remembers something, hoping it wasn't Dean.

"You have called me Sammy boy before. Haven't you?" Sam asked.

"Yea I think I have a couple of times." Meg answered back.

"You sounded upset at me, and you were cold towards when you said it." Before Sam could ask any more Meg jump in with an answer fast. Too fast for Sam to like.

"I call you that when I'm upset with you. What you remember was probably when we where having a fight or something. Which make me sad that you remember a fight before anything happy about us." Meg said.

"Yea I guess. Now how did you get in the room when I was facing the door," Sam said.

"Oh, that well" Meg wanted to gain Sam trust if she wanted to have him body, soul, and heart, so she decided to tell the truth to certain point. "There are traps door in here. I came from the one behind the curtain." Meg walked over to show him.

Sam just looked at it, and not knowing why Meg showed him this. Maybe Meg and him did have some fights, but she was being truthful to him, and that his brother was dead.

"I wanted to surprise you by coming through the door, but when I saw that you were leaving I had to say something to you." Meg added in.

"Thank you for showing me this." Sam said to Meg.

"Your welcome." Meg added. "Is there anything you want to know about? What happened to your mom, how your brother died, or how we met? Anything you want answer I can give it to you." Meg said.

"What did happen to my mom?" Sam asked first time anyone had mentioned him his mother.

"Sam she died when you where eight. Your father actually had to decide to take you away from her." Meg said.

"Why?"

"She was abusing you Sam. You're father would come home and find bruise marks on you. He finally had enough on it, and took you away from her. But, she found you and started to beat you up again, and that when you're older brother came in to stop it, but he got hit to, then she started to coke him to death. Your father came in and stopped her from doing it to you. During the fight she threw something into his face, and which his eyes turned yellow. From there on it has been just the two of you."

Sam had tears in his eyes hearing about the story. But some reason he had feeling that wasn't the mother who gave birth to him. This nagging feeling kept on begging him. But, he keep on going making Meg think he was with her on this, "Maybe it a good thing I didn't know my mom, but I wish I got to meet my brother. What was his name?"

"His name was Dean. You know you met me on the side of the road. You where on your way to find your dad, because he left you at school. So, you and I went all the way to California to find him. Which we did, and on the way he found something too. Something we both weren't looking for too." Meg said.

"What was that?" Sam said.

"Love. We feel in love with one another. That is the whole story too." Meg said putting her hand to Sam voice.

"Thank you for telling me."

"Anytime sweet heart. Now I think you should lie down and get some rest. Your father has big plans for you tomorrow. Goodnight." Meg kissed Sam and walked out the door.

"If this is my life then I don't think I want it. I don't think I want to remember it then." Sam said out loud.

"Well to bad Sammy, because your going to remember your life."

Sam turned his head towards the voice who said it. There was standing a girl who looked about 18 with brown hair, and blue eyes. She didn't look like she top five foot one at all. Sam looked into her eyes she had love in them, and understanding.

"Damn it Riley, next time we go through the trap door you go and I'll wait for you to open the door that I can go through." It's him, Sam though. The man from the room, now he can finally get some answer to his life.

"Sorry Winchester I though you could get through there. Maybe you should go on diet or something. After all you eat way too much."

"You know what, next time I don't want to hear you talk I'm going to tape your month shut I think." Dean said to Riley.

"Oh you bring it Winchester. I dare you too." Riley said again.

"Um hold on a second before anything happens that I don't care to know about." Sam said to the man and girl.

"What is that?" Dean smiled.

"Who am I, and who are you? And, why do I have a strong connection to you both?" Sam asked.

Dean smiled at Riley, and then turned back to Sam. "Why where you're brother, and sister." Dean smiled along with Riley.

Sam looked at both them and then just simple said to them, "No your not."


	29. Chapter 29: Help From The Past

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Help from The Past**

"Yea we are." Riley said to Sam.

"You can't be I alone have a brother I was told." Sam said.

"By who that witch." Riley said. "Look Sam I'm your adapted sister, but you call me your sister. You guys adapted me, and that all I can say by that. Dean can help you more then me."

"Dean! Wait Dean is here?" Sam said.

"Yea his right here in this room." Riley said.

"What as a ghost or something?" Sam said.

"Hey, I'm not dead yet." Dean pip up.

"You can't be Dean." Sam looked at him.

"Well, that what is says on my birth certificated. Dean Winchester. I'm your brother Sammy." Dean said walking towards Sam.

"You can't be Dean. Dean died by our mom hands." Sam said getting up from this man coming near him.

Dean stopped and looked up at Sam, "What do you mean our mom killed me. Our mom wouldn't kill a fly." Dean looked at Sam. "How old were you when mom died?" Dean asked.

"Don't you remember I was eight, but then again you were dead, so how could you know."

"Sammy, I'm sorry to tell you this, but she died on your six month birthday in your nursery. It was a fire, but the fire was done by the man with yellow eyes." Dean said.

Sam face turned cold, and scared. He didn't know who to believe right now. There was so many things going through his mind right now, but for some reason he felt that man who was claiming to be Dean was his brother.

"Sam there is a way to help you I think to remember." Riley said. "It helped you to remember the last time."

"Riley do it, and do it now." Dean told Riley, as Dean watched Riley close her eyes and turn to Sam. "Now Sammy this person is going to help you. You may not know who they are, but believe me they want to help you. Listen to them they know what they are talking about, and maybe they can help you too.

With that Sam heard voice calling from behind. He felt he knew that voice, he loved that voice. Hearing that voice he felt like he was going home. Sam turned around to see a young lady standing in front of him. She had long blood hair, and the most beautiful eyes he every since.

The young lady smiled up at Sam, and put her hand against Sam check. Sam felt her love right from that touch. Her loving touch. This felt right to Sam to be here with her. Then he heard her speak again to him. "Sam." she said and smiled back up at him.

Sam started to tear up and a tear drop fell down his face. "I'm sorry I don't remember who you are." Sam said, "But, I wish I could."

Jessica smiled up at Sam, and put her other hand on Sam check, then brought Sam head down and to kiss him on his forehead, "Then let me show you."

"How?" Sam asked. "How will you do that?"

Jessica smiled at him, "Sam you always think too much. I always told you to have faith." Sam smiled down at her, "You told me that your mom had faith."

"My mom couldn't have faith if she tried to kill me or killed my brother, but then again I don't know now." Sam looked down.

"Oh Sammy, you're mother was the nicest and the sweetest women I have ever met. She loved you with all of her heart, and that's why she died for you. To save you from the man with the yellow eyes." Jessica said to Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

Jessica turned to Riley and Dean, "I can't help him the way you want me to. His memory has to come back to him by himself. I can do one thing to make sure it does happen though. I can do one thing to make sure he gets it back. But by the natural way"

Dean looked at Riley, then back at Jessica, "Jess anything you can do would be great, but why can't you give him his memory back all the way?"

"It's in the handbook Dean. We can't help out with things. Evil cheats, and we follow the rules." Then Jessica looked up at Sam, "But, hoping these will help out with it." With that Jessica took Sam head, and started to kiss him. Sam remember hearing her voice for the first time, and hearing her laugh that he loved so much.

Jessica pulled away from Sam, and looked up at him, and started to cry. "I love you Sam." Jessica started to walk away from Sam.

Sam grabbed Jessica arm, and turned her around, and laid a big kiss on her. Dean just smiled, while Riley started to tear up thinking about her brother first love. Sam stopped, and looked at Jessica, "I love you too. I always have Jess."

Jessica started to smile, "You remember me a bit don't you."

"Yes I do. Not everything, but I remember how much I loved you, and how much I want to make you my wife." Sam said.

Jessica started to cry again, "Sam you have no idea how much I would of have said yes to you."

"What do you mean would have?" Sam asked. "Did we break up or something?"

"Sam I'm dead. I died when you came back from a hunt with your brother Dean. Who is right over there. I died the same way as your mom, because of the yellow-eye demon.

Now I have to go Sam. I spoke too much." Jessica started to walk away, and then turned around again to look at Sam.

"And, Sammy I know you don't remember her, but I like her. She is perfect for you. I just want you to be happy, and I think she can give it to you. Remember that." With that a white light come and Jessica was gone.

"Sorry Dean I tried to hold onto it for as long as I could." Riley said.

"Riley that ok. I think Sammy remember something." Dean walked over to Sam, "Sammy what do you remember?"

"I remember Jessica a bit." Sam said.

"What about her?"

"I remember the first time we kissed." Sam said.

"Oh Sammy." Riley said smiling.

"We were at Jess's house during Christmas time. Jess asked me to come home with her since I was going to stay at school. It had been about two month since we were going out. It was during Christmas Eve, Jessica and I where sitting outside with a blanket around us, and having hot chocolate. We were just talking about getting an apartment for next year. From there I gave her the gift I got for her. She was so happy when she opened it. She began to cry when she saw it. She told me she has never been so happy in her life, then when she was with me. I kind of feel like a dork, but I ask her if I could kiss her. She laughed, and told me she has been waiting for me to kiss her since our first date. Then, some how it started to snow, and we started to laugh, then I ask her to dance. We dance in the snow on Christmas Eve. It was the best Christmas ever." Sam sat there, and looked at Dean, and Riley.

"Wow, Sammy that was amazing." Riley said.

"Yea…" Sam started to say.

"No, Sammy what Riley is trying to say is that you remember that whole thing with Jessica." Dean said happy.

"Yea, I guess I did." Sam said and started to smile a bit.

"Sammy question for you?" Riley asked.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"What did you give Jessica?"

"A snow globe. With a small model of us dancing in it in the snow." Sam smiled again. "I can't get over it that I remember that." Sam smiled.

"Yea now if you could alone remember us." Dean said.

"I'm trying Dean."

"I know you are baby brother." Dean started too walked towards the door, when he turn around. "Ok, now listen you too I'm going to go and find away out of her. Maybe there is a door down that way. I'll be back. Riley stay here with Sam, and in case Meg comes back just do your thing ok."

Riley nodded towards Dean, and then looked back at Sam. "That ok with you Sammy?" Riley asked.

"Yea, cause then I can ask you some questions. If you don't mind?" Sam said.

"I would love to give you the answer to your questions." Riley said.

"Ok. I'll be back soon." Dean reached into his packet and took out Sam cell phone, and gave it to him. "Here maybe this can help you with remembering something." Sam smiled at Dean, and Dean walked out the door.

Sam sat down on the bed, and opened his cell phone, and started to look around. He noticed he had written something in his text messaging box, and went to open it. After reading the text message Sam just stared at it, then Riley heard one thing that would off made Dean smiled.

"Dean I remember you."


	30. Chapter 30: Time To Get The Hell Out

**Chapter Thirty: Time to Get the Hell Out**

"Dean I remember you."

Riley just stood there not making a sound after she heard those words from Sam. Riley found her voice, "Sammy did you just say that you remember Dean?"

Sam turned around and looked at Riley, and smiled a bit. "Yea I remember a bit, not that much, but I remember a little. I remember Dean taking care of me when I was young. I remember dad, and I remember..." Sam eyes started to tear up a bit. "I remember what my mom look like."

"Oh, Sammy. You're getting your memories back, I knew it." Riley looked at her brother.

"I am getting some of my memories, but not that many. I do remember Jessica, because she helped me out. But, I don't remember you yet Riley, but I know you're my sister." Riley smiled at that, and before she knew it Sam was hugging her. "I will remember you soon though, I promise you that."

"Sammy I so happy right now, but how do you remember your mom. She died when you were six months. How do you remember what she look like?" Riley asked when they parted from their hug.

"I remember seeing a picture of her when I was about five. Dean showed me, because he didn't like that dad hadn't shown me a picture of her. So, after dad left to go on a hunt, Dean showed me a picture of her. She was holding me with Dean right next to me. I just have to get back everything that I forgot." Sam looked up at Riley.

"You will Sammy. I know you will. Now let's go and get Dean." Riley started to get up and head towards the door. Sam stopped Riley by grabbing her arm. "What?"

"Dean told us to wait for him here. So, we are going to wait for him ok. If anyone comes then will split."

"Ok you have point. It's just that I want to get you out of here, and soon." Riley looked at Sam smiling.

"I know you do." Sam looked down, and then back at Riley, "Hey, Riley can I asked you something?"

Riley looked over at Sam, and smiled at him. "Yea go ahead."

"Jess told me that I don't remember, but she likes her, and that she prefect for me. Who is that? Did I move on or something?" Sam asked.

"Oh God Sammy I don't think I'm the one to tell you that." Riley said. "But, I can tell you I never seen you like this before. I know you had two other girls before, but I think Dean is the one to tell you, not me."

Sam looked at Riley and smiled a bit, and turned away. "How many girlfriends did I have after Jessica?"

"I know you did not have any just straight girlfriends Sam. Until now with this one. I know you liked two other girls very much. Again I really think you should ask Dean."

"Ok." Sam started too walk to sit on the bed when he felt something in his pocket. Sam took out his cell phone, and sat on the bed. Maybe there something in here to help me out. Sam started too looked through his cell phone, nothing, Sam though. Then stop at his text message. There was nothing in the inbox, damn, Sam kept thinking. Nothing was helping him to remember. Then Sam saw that he saved message in his draft box. Sam decided to open it. Sam read the message:

Dean-

I just wanted to let you know I'm doing well, and that I'm fine.

Sam

P.S. I'm going to be lawyer

Sam looked at the message for minute trying to figure out what this meant, and why would he be writing this to Dean. Then Sam felt his head hurting, and then Sam saw Dean running after him at some bus stop, hearing an argument between him and his dad. Dean asking to drive him to college, Sam breaking Dean heart and saying no, coming to college, and meeting Jessica, and his friends. Studying to be lawyer, going with Dean to look for there dad after two years of not seeing his dad and Dean, coming home and seeing Jessica in flames on the ceiling, going with Dean on hunts, and then his heart stop…Sarah. How could he forget Sarah the one girl who made his heart start again. How much he would've loved to have been in relationships with her if it wasn't for the job. Then from there going to see their dad and founding him dead, hearing the secret that Dean had kept from him, meeting Gordon walker. Then Sam started to tear up Madison! Sam couldn't even hold back the tears of remembering how he killed her because they couldn't save her. Then Sam finally remembers Riley, Sam had remembered everything.

Riley stood there looking at Sam. "Sam, Sammy are you ok?" Riley heard the door open and Dean walked in. Dean looked at Riley, and Sam, and notice that Sam had his hand against his head.

"What happened?" Dean asked running over to them, and grabbing Sam.

"I don't know, his was fine, then he went to sit down and then….then…"

"Hey it ok Riley don't worry about it. Hey kiddo you ok." Dean asked Sam.

Sam heard Dean voice coming through. "Dean…is that you?"

"Yeah it me little brother, big brother is here." Sam looked up at Dean.

"Dean."

"Yea Sammy."

"I remember everything."

Dean smiled at Sam. "Oh, baby brother that music to my ears right now."

"No, Dean I mean everything. I remember dad, mom, you, Bobby, Riley, Father Jim, everyone. I remember everything."

Riley and Dean looked at one another and started to smile at each other. "Well, Winchester what do we do now?"

"Wait has anyone heard from Bobby, or Belle. Is Belle ok?" Sam asked.

"Will how about this Sammy, you asked yourself. Because now we're getting the hell out of here.


	31. Chapter 31: Getting Ready

**Chapter Thirty-One: Getting Ready**

"Ok Dean how are we going to get outta of here?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yea Winchester you were gone for about one second, and you know how to get out of here?" Riley said looking at Dean.

"Yea I know how to get out of here." Dean looked over at Riley, gee what does this girl make of me, Dean though.

"Yea ok Winchester who did you call?" Riley said.

"I didn't call anyone!"

"I know you found your cell phone, so who did you call?"

"Fine, I did fine my cell phone, and you're Riley, but I didn't call anyone."

"Riley I think Dean is telling you the truth." Sam told Riley.

"Fine Sammy, but only because you say so." Riley said, "Ok, so Winchester how did you find the way out?" Riley asked Dean.

"Well, I used your cell phone, and found the building blue prints on the web. And found the way out that way." Dean smirked at Riley.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked.

"Remember Serna the cute little red hair builder from Texas."

"Yea, what about her Winchester?" Riley said looking upset with Dean.

"Well, you know we had a fun time together when we were down there, and she gave me her number to call if we ever needed help with anything. So, I though hell why not use it now. She was really happy to help us out."

Sam looked over at Riley, and noticed she didn't look to happy with Dean right now. "Riley what wrong?" Sam asked.

"Thank you Dean." Dean kept on smirking at Riley. "I finally found I have family still alive, and you sleep with my cousin."

"You did what!" Sam yelled.

"Sorry Sammy you don't remember, but Riley found out who her family was, and we went down to Dallas, Texas to meet her cousin Serna who was the builder. Well, one thing lead to one another and well yea." Dean smirked again.

"Dean we will have to talk about this later, which I can't get over that I don't remember that, when I remember everything." Sam started to laugh. "Maybe it was something I didn't want to remember."

"Yea really." Riley said.

"Ok. Now can we get going, I don't want to stay here any longer." Sam said looking at Dean, and Riley.

Dean, and Riley both new that Sam wanted to get out of there, and they both wanted to get him out of there to. "Ok baby brother we'll get you out of here, and now. Only thing we have to do is get up two floors, and find the stairway to the left three doors down from were we go up. The first door on the right from where we are is where we need to go up."

"Ok we need to get a move on now before anyone comes in. Beside I feel naked without any guns on me, or holy water." Riley added.

"Fine with me, and I have to agree with you that I fill naked to without a gun, or holy water or even salt with me." Dean added to Riley comment.

"Hey, want a minute there Winchester. I have an idea." Riley said.

"Ok that sounds scary but what is it." Dean looked at Sam, then back to Riley.

"Sam do you remember the Latin chant to turn regular water into holy water?" Riley asked Sam.

Dean turn to Sam and smiled, "Yea, Sammy please tell me you remember the words, because you were the only that pay attention in class, or to dad with this." Dean smiled at Sam.

"Yea I think I remember the words, but no promise." Sam said.

Oh good old geek boy, Dean though. "Ok Riley lets get some water, and let Sammy do his thing." Within a few minutes Riley and Dean had the water ready and Sam did his job with the Latin chant.

"Ok, I think it right, but I can't say if it is or not. Will only find out if we come across one of them." Sam said.

"That ok Sammy, it sounded right to me." Dean smiled at Sam, and helped him up. "Ok, let start getting the hell out of here shall we."


	32. Chapter 32: On The Move

**Chapter Thirty-Two: On The Move**

Dean, Riley, and Sam started to make there way down the hall. All three of them were caring holy water that Sam had made. I really hope this work, Sam kept on thinking. Riley looked over at Dean sharing a look with him. It was like they both knew what Sam had though.

"Don't worry Sammy this will work. Will get you out of here." Dean said looking around the hall.

"Anyone coming?" Riley asked Dean.

"No, close is clear now let's go." All three of them started to move, when they heard a nosy. Dean looked at Sam and started to make hand single to him. Lucky for Riley she knew what they meant. Sam had taken take time to teach Riley there dad methods for hand single that he had learn when in he was in the services. Sam told Riley it was the fastest way to talk to another when someone was coming. They all hurried to the stairway, and made it time when they heard two voices talking on the other side of the door.

"What should we do with the body?"

"Get rid of it, what else."

"I know that but how?"

"I don't know did the boss tell you what to do with it?"

"No, he just say make him proud."

Sam turned to Dean, and Riley. Dean month to Sam, I don't know. All three of them started to listen to the man on the other side of the door. "We can always set him on fire."

"That work for me. It the boss trade mark. Now let's get rid of Walker, and get the boss new son before he goes and kills us."

Dean, Riley, and Sam eyes went bug eyed when they heard Gordon name being said. After they heard the foot steps move away, and could no longer be heard Dean turned around to face them all, "Ok we get up these stairs and get the hell out of here." Dean and Riley started moving up the stairs and turn around when they didn't see Sam following them. "Sammy come on get the lead out." Dean looked at Sam.

"Dean, Gordon was murdered because he though bring me in would save him and his friends. And, now the yellow eye demon has killed him and what now his friends." Sam actually felt sorry for Gordon, and what was going too happened to Gordon friends.

Riley looked at Sam and saw the guilt in Sam eyes. "Sam Gordon Walker has tried to kill you before. Don't feel sorry for him…I don't. Mostly because if it meant me loosing you to him, then I'm happy that it was Gordon that has died and not you." Riley started to walk up the stairs.

Dean walked down a couple of stairs, and grabbed a hold of Sam shirt. "Come on Sammy we're getting out of here, and I'm not going to let you feel sorry about this, and beside those freak are going to noticed soon that your not there, and we're not there either. I'm not going to lose you again." Sam looked at Dean eyes and saw him tearing up and final noticing how Dean must of felt when he didn't remember them, or Dean. "Now either you can walk up these stairs and out yourself, or I'm going to pick you up and do it myself."

"Ok Dean you got it. Let's get the hell out of here." Sam started walking up the stairs.

Dean started to walk up the stairs after Sam, that my boy.

"Winchester we are we suppose to go from here." Riley kept asking Dean. They had gotten out the building that yellow-eyes had been keeping them.

"I told you just keep walking for right now. We should be getting there in a few moments." Dean told Riley, and starting getting annoyed with her. "Beside it's a good thing that holy water work, or else we wouldn't have got out." Dean added.

Just when they had made it to the door to leave the building, a demon came out of nowhere and started to attack them. Thank God Sam remember the chant well enough to turn the water into holy water.

"Yea I'm happy the water work for us. I guess I did remember more of the chants then I thought." Sam said looking at them with a smirk.

After walking for minute Riley turned to Dean and started to open her month, "Just listen to me little one if you ask me again where are we going I'm going to kill you." Dean said before Riley could say anything to him.

Riley just looked at Dean, "Well, I was going to ask, because I don't see why we're still walking when we have half dozen demon looking for us probably." Riley looked at Dean.

"Well guess what where here." Dean pointed towards a car. Is that who I think it is, Sam though.

"About damn time Winchester." Riley said again looking at Dean, and walked faster towards the car.

Dean put his hands together and pretended to shoot at Riley, but then he heard Sam laughing at him. "What!" Dean asked.

"Nothing…how did you get a hold of Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Well, when I talked to Bobby I told him that we may need a rid. And, Bobby said for us to meet him here once he found out were we where."

"Good thinking Dean." Sam smiled again.

Sam, and Dean look as Riley and Bobby hugged. "Think Bobby is happy to see Riley?"

Dean started to laugh, "Yea I think so. After all she is like a daughter to him."

"Yea guess your right." Sam said.

"Well I guess you better go and say hi to Belle." Dean looked at Sam.

Sam looked around and saw Belle come around the car and hug Riley. Belle looked up at Sam and smiled.

"Yea I think I will, but we have to do one thing first." Sam looked at Dean as they were walking towards the others.

"What that?"

"I think I may still have the tracking in me from before. We need to get out of me soon." Dean looked over at Sam and nodded at him, then looked over at Bobby.

"Bobby we need your help."


	33. Chapter 33: An angel, and Bad Memory

**Chapter Thirty-Three: An Angel, and Bad Memory**

"Bobby why are we here?" Riley asked.

"Yea Uncle Bobby…why are we here?" Belle looked up at her Uncle. Belle was sitting with Sam.

"Well since their tracking us through Sam, we had to go somewhere different. Somewhere were we can defend ourselves?" Bobby turned to look at Sam. "Sam do you know where they put the tracking device in you?"

"No Bobby. I have no clue." Sam looked done. "Now I know why."

"Know what Sam?" Riley asked looking at Dean.

"Nothing." Sam looked down.

"Damn it Sammy what." Dean walked over towards Sam. "We have no clue what happened to you when that damn demon and that bitch Meg took you. So, please Sam if you could give us anything that you remember would be good."

Sam looked down at Dean, "The demon said to me after they did something that hurt, he would always be able to find me." Sam looked around at everyone and had tears in his eyes. "I always put everyone in danger. Maybe I should just go with him."

"Are you kidding me Sam?" Belle looked at Sam. Sam still didn't look at Belle. Belle placed her hand under Sam chin and lifted it up, so their eyes could meet. Sam eyes still looked down. "Sam please look at me." Sam eyes went up, and look at Belle.

Maybe she is the right one for Sam, Riley though seeing how Belle was handling Sam with care, and love.

"You're not going back to him. I won't let you. Neither will Dean, Riley or Uncle Bobby.

"You see kiddo you mean too much to us." Dean said, "Sam put your head down. I'm going to check through your hair to see if there are any cuts on you. That would tell us where it is." Sam nodded his head, and Dean started to look for anything on Sam. Then Dean noticed a cut in the back of Sam neck that was hidden under his long hair. "Son of a bitch."

Bobby, Dean, and Riley final got everything that they needed to get the device out of Sam. Bobby had called a friend who was going to walk Bobby or Dean through the process. As Bobby, and Dean were getting everything ready inside the room for Sam, Riley and Belle where getting the house ready too. Riley had just finish putting a salt line down in the front of house, and meant Belle who put the salt city line in the back of the house. "You finish Belle?"

"Yea and you?"

"Yea I'm done. Let's go and the meet guys in the room."

Belle and Riley walked into the room, and saw Sam sitting in the chair. It looked like Dean, and Sam were fighting. Riley looked at Bobby. "Bobby what going on?"

"Sam wants Dean to tie him down." Bobby answered.

"Why?" Bell asked.

"Mostly because it's going to hurt like hell. Sam doesn't want to move an inch to mess anything up/"

"Fine Sammy you win." Dean said upset and started to tie Sam arms, and waist to the chair. "But, what are we going to do when they find us, and we can't get away because you're tied up." Dean asked after he was done.

"I don't know. Just do it ok." Sam answer was low.

Dean put up the knife and starred at it then back at Sam. How can I do this, Dean though.

"Hold on Mike, Dean needs a few moments to get ready." Bobby said across the phone.

Riley looked over to at Belle, and whispered, "Dean not going to be able to do this."

"Maybe not, but I know who can." Belle looked at Riley, and Riley smiled at her. I think I like this chick, Riley though.

Belle walked over to where Dean and Sam were Belle took Sam hand in her and lifted his chin. Both made eye contact as soon as Sam looked up at Belle and smiled at him. "Do you trust me Sammy?"

Sam knew he was looking at an angel. How could he forget her before? "Yes." It was so simple but so loving. Belle went in and kissed him. Then Belle walked over to Dean and started to take the knife from him. Dean turned around to look at Belle. "I got it Dean. Let me do this for you."

"Ok." Dean said and walked over to where Riley was standing. I think an angel just save me from doing the hardest thing in my life, Dean though. "Ok do it Bobby." Dean said.

Belle had cut Sam free, and was holding one of Sam hand. "Ok cut across the neck where the same cut was made." Belle nodded towards Bobby.

Belle looked at Sam and notice how stress he was getting. Belle took a breath and started to think of something to say to Sam. Then Belle smiled, "Sam remember the first time we kiss?" Belle started to cut into the cut that was made before. Sam held his breath, but was listening to Belle, and thinking about their first kiss, then he relax when he remember. "It felt like I was in heaven. I had never felt that much joy in my heart again."

"Once you're done the device should be somewhere once you open the skin, get it out, and close him honey. Thanks Mike." Bobby hung up.

Belle started to look for the device, and found it and took it out, and started to patch Sam up again. "I never really though I would have loved again. Nobody open my heart that much before. I'm so happy to be with you Sam. I also have to tell you something."

Sam started to think what it could be, "What?" Belle looked at Sam, and started to say something, but then decided not to. "Uh…nothing…you're done." Belle bend down and kiss Sam cut that she fix.

Dean and Riley looked at one another. "How did se do that?" Dean asked.

"She able to distract him with her love." Riley said.

"Well I guess." Dean walked over to towards Belle, and Sam. "Come on we need to get out of here now." With that Dean smash the tracking device. Dean and Belle started to help Sam up when they felt wind blow on them.

"Did everyone miss me?"

"How…how did you get through the salt line?" Riley asked as Bobby pushed her back.

"Let's say salt line don't burn my feet, as holy water also doesn't hurt me either." The yellow eye demon smiled. "Now do you think I wasn't going to come back for you my son?"

Dean pushed Sam back, as Sam pushed Belle back.

"Well guess what you won't be finding us after we get out." Dean said.

"Oh we don't want you to get out of here with Sammy. " Meg walked in with an evil smirk. "Now I get to meet the young lady who has taken Sammy heart." With that everyone flew back and hit the wall."

"Belle you ok honey?" Bobby said. Sam turned his head to look at Belle. "BELLE!" Sam started to scram when Belle started to be drugged up the wall to the ceiling.

"NO….NOT AGAIN! BELLE!"


	34. Chapter 34: Finally

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Finally**

Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. No not again, Sam though. This can't be happening again, this can't be. The next thing Sam knew was he saw Belle fell to the ground and heard a thud. Sam looked at where the nosy came from, and saw Meg, and the yellow-eye demon against the wall. Meg looked pissed off, while the yellow eyes seem happy.

"What the…" Sam started to say.

"That it Sammy use those power of your. You're the only one who can stop us." The demon smiled at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked again.

"Why do think I wanted you so bad on our side Sammy. You're the only one who can stop us or even me. Your gifts are there and you don't know how to use them. Only when someone you love is in trouble is when they appear." The yellow eye smiled, and looked over at Belle, "And, I guess he love's you very much dear. But, I think there is something else you need to tell Sammy there now don't you?" The demon smiled.

Belle looked at the demon, and then back again at Sam, "There is something I need to tell you, but I think it should wait till this is done Sam?" Belle said to Sam.

"Now I think you're afraid of him now, aren't you?" The demon smiled again, "You're afraid of what Sam could become, and so are you Dean. You have always been afraid of what would happen if Sammy became what he should be."

"No, you're wrong. I have never been afraid of my own brother you bitch. Neither is Belle." Dean yelled at the demon.

"Dean is right…I'm not afraid of Sam. I never could be." Belle answer was what Sam needed to hear.

Then Meg started to scram, "Who is saying it?" Meg looked at Sam, Belle, and then Dean. Then Meg heard the chant getting louder from the left side of the room. Meg turned to Riley and scrammed. "Riley that it keeps doing it." Dean yelled.

Then there was two voices as Bobby join in to this time. The chant was final done, and saw the black mist go up and back to hell. The girl slid to the floor that Meg had taken over.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Sam asked.

"Sammy don't ask. Meg is gone, and soon this bitch will be too." Dean said looking at the demon.

"Well let just say she was my plan to get of here if I needed to. I just can't get caught then get out of here without a plan. Now Sammy, I will be back for you. I can promise you that. I will be back for you, and your children someday." The demon looked at Belle and smiled.

Sam turned around and looked at Belle. "We'll talk after Sam. Just take care of this please."

"Belle what is he saying?" Sam asked again.

"Sam please I can't go through loosing you to him. Now kill this demon before he takes you, and…" Belle closed her eyes, "I didn't want to find out this way Sam."

"Kill him before what Belle. I know what it is, but I need to hear you say it." Sam looked at Belle.

"Before he takes are child. I'm having a baby Sam." Belle looked at Sam and smiled, and Sam smiled, but then turn around to face the demon.

"You will not touch my child." My child, Sam though. He loved saying that now. "This end tonight." With that Sam started to chant in Latin, and was soon joined by Belle, Dean, Riley, and Bobby.

The yellow eye demon scrammed, "You fools you won't get me that easy." With that room went black, and the lights came back on. The demon was gone, but then they heard a voice. "This is not the last you'll see of me." Then the voice and the chill in the room was gone.

Belle and Sam had been talking for a while now. Dean just looked out the window. "I'm going to be uncle. I can't get over this." Dean said and smiled.

"You're going to treat that kid rotten Winchester." Riley said.

"No I won't." Dean said looking at Riley.

"Yea you will." Riley said.

"Yea your right I will." Dean smiled. "I just hope that I will be good Uncle."

Riley came over and sat by Dean, "You will be. You want know how I know?"

"How?" Dean asked.

"You did a great job raising Sammy." Riley smiled at Dean, "And, you're a great big brother Dean."

"Thanks kiddo. You're going to be a great aunt too." Dean smiled at Riley. Both of them started to laugh when Sam, and Belle came in. Dean and Riley looked up at them. Bobby came through the door, and looked at his family now.

"So, what have you two decided?" Bobby asked.

Sam and Belle looked at one another, "We're going to get married. Before we leave." Sam said.

"Riley will you stand up for me at the wedding." Belle said.

Riley looked at Belle and smiled, "You bet sis."

"And…"

"I know Sammy you want me to be the best man." Dean looked up at Sam with his famous Dean Winchester smile.

"Actually I was going to ask you to take me into town to get father Jim." Dean looked at Sam with horror on his face.

"I'm kidding Dean, will you be my best man."

"Of course I will. I'll only do now, because of Belle, and not you." Everyone started to laugh.

"What are you going to do after the wedding?" Bobby asked.

"Well we talked about that Uncle Bobby. And we decided that I'm going to stay with you till the baby born, and then it would be best and safe for me and the baby to be with Sam, Dean, and Riley."

"Yea, I have to agree with you two on that." Dean said.

"Just, Bobby call me when she about to have the baby. I don't want to miss it. I'll also come in every month to be with her for a week." Sam said.

"I know you will Sam, and of course I'll call you." Bobby said.

"Good now we can get ready for the wedding." Riley said smiling.

"Uncle Bobby will you give me away." Belle said to her uncle.

"Of course honey." Bobby smiled.

Everyone went to get ready for the wedding for Sam Winchester and Belle Singer. These would be happiest days of both their life, and everyone else.


	35. Chapter 35: One Day

**Chapter Thirty-Five: One Day**

**Five years later…..**

Sam stood there in his black suit playing with his wedding band around his left hand. "Belle you know how beautiful you look today?" Hold this in Sam, "You know the first time I met you, you blew me away, your eyes…well after I saw your real eyes. They were beautiful and took my breath away. You were there to save me, and as you said to me many years ago I saved you too. We were able to help each other out with our hearts, and how to make them feel again. You're my heart, and will be my heart Belle." Sam started to get tears in his eyes, when he felt an arm around his shoulder.

"Sammy you ok?" Riley asked her big brother.

"Yeah I'm fine Riles." Sam said just then Sam noticed how beautiful his younger sister looked. Riley just turned 24 years old, and her hair was blowing in her face, and she was wearing a dress. Riley never wore a dress, but she did this for Sam.

Riley hugged her brother, "You'll be ok Sam. Belle knows it, and she loves you."

Sam pulled away from Riley and smiled at her, "I know. Now where is Dean?"

"Well you know Winchester. He has to be the world's greatest Uncle now!" Riley giggled.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Daddy!"

Sam turned around to see his five year old little girl running to him. She looked just like her mommy, all except her eyes. She had the same eyes as her father. Sam bent down to pick up his little Madison Winchester.

"Maddie where's Uncle Dean? I thought you were with him?" Sam asked looking around.

"He forgot something in the car." Maddie told her daddy.

"What did your Uncle Dean forget Princess?" Sam asked his little angel.

"Not uncle Dean daddy."

"Hey Sammy you mind giving me a hand with your son here." Dean said flying the little boy over to his family. Dean was doing airplane with the little boy. The little boy just laughed. Shawn Winchester looked just like his daddy. Brown shaggy hair and everything. But, his eyes were like his mother's, dark brown.

"Are you bugging your uncle Winchester there Shawn." Riley asked as she picked up her nephew.

"I knew he reminded me of someone other than Sam, even if they're not blood related." Dean smirked at Riley.

Riley just looked at Dean, and laughed. "Yeah whatever dude."

"Come on we better get going before Bobby wonders what happened to us." Dean said.

"Yeah we better go." Riley passed over Shawn into Sam's other arm, so that he was holding his daughter and son. Sam could do it he was strong enough. Riley started to walk past Dean when Dean started to say something to her, "Oh, by the way young lady if Craig calls again for you I'm not telling him where you are."

"Shut up Dean." Riley walked to the impala.

Dean turned around to look at Sam, and Sam's kids, and walked to Sam, and started to take the kids from him. "Come on kids let's give your father a couple of minutes."

"Ok Uncle Dean." Both Maddie and Shawn said.

"Oh God I love you kiddos." Dean took both of their hands and started to walk and then looked back at Sam. "Sammy take your time little brother." Sam nodded to Dean, and turned around again.

Sam looked down at the tomb stone, and read it again:

Isabelle Winchester

Loving wife, loving mother, loving sister, and loving niece.

Sam bent down and fixed the flowers again. Tears started to come down his face, at least you didn't die from a demon, or a hunter. Belle had died from a brain tumor. She fought till her dying day. "I love you so much Belle. I'll never forget you, as long as our children are here you'll live on forever with them, and in me."

Sam put his ring to his mouth, and kissed it, and placed in on the ground where Belle laid now. Sam got up and started walking back to the impala where his family was now.

Dean and Riley had gotten the kids in the car seats, and were waiting for Sam. Sam got into the car, and Dean turned on the radio. The song filled Sam's ears, and made him tear up,

Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye

And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance

Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I a king  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all

And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance

Yes my life is better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance

Sam needed to hear that song, that was his and Belle's song. Right in that moment Sammy saw everything with his life with Belle. Seeing her walk down the aisle towards him in her beautiful white dress, giving their hearts to one another. Being there when Maddie and Shawn were born. Having their first dance together, then after both dancing with their kids in their arms, her smile, her laugh, his everything.

"Daddy?" Sam heard his little girl's voice.

"Yeah honey."

"Is mommy an angel?" The little question was so innocent.

"Yeah your mommy is an angel now kids. And, she's looking out for you, Uncle Dean, Aunt Riley, and daddy."

"Mommy said you were her angel daddy." Shawn's little voice chimed in.

Sam smiled, and remembered when Belle first told him herself, "And your mommy was my angel too."

"Your mommy was all of our angel buddy." Dean told Shawn.

"Right you are Winchester, right you are." Riley added.

With that the impala drove off heading back to Bobby's house to stay for awhile until everyone was ready to go back to there lives of hunting with Madison and Shawn with them.


End file.
